Carnal Confections
by MysteriousChallenger
Summary: Demetrius catches a lucky break that comes in the form of a help wanted sign that leads him to the popular bakery known as Sinful Succulence. A place where magic runs rampant, the shifts are fun, and lust is always abundant when on the clock. It's not exactly what anyone would expect but who could say no to such a job offer?
1. Chapter 1

Demetrius looked up at the sign hanging onto the splintered wood reading "Sinful Succulence". This was indeed the place he was looking for. He looked side to side quickly, his summoners hood nearly bouncing off of his head in the process. He wondered just why such a popular bakery not only resided in the outer end of Demacia but also on a street only accessible through a long winding alleyway. He tightly clutched a folded piece of paper in his hardened hands. Oh, how hard and menial labor relieves your hands of their natural softness. He dropped the piece of paper inside of the outside trash causing it to open slightly. The words on the inside read "Help Wanted". He pulled back his hood, revealing his long brown hair which had been braided into cornrows for this occasion instead of his usual messy, curly hair. The sun beat down on his chocolate skin, tiny beads of sweat forming quickly in an attempt to keep his body from overheating. His brown eyes eyed the doorknob as he ran his hand across the stubble lining his chin in an attempt to calm his nerves. He whispered an incantation quickly, ensuring no Demacian would catch wind of him using magic. His robes disappeared in an instant, leaving him in more casual clothing. "I got this." He whispered quietly to himself. His fingers found their way to the cold wooden knob. He let out a sigh that had been trapped in his throat since he had arrived. No turning back now.

He twisted the knob and pushed the heavy door causing the bells to jingle and announce his arrival. He looked around at the small establishment. Tables lined the maple wood floors, each with menus and silver cutlery wrapped in dark purple napkins. There were very few windows and they only let the sunshine on select few tables. Thankfully the many candles letting off a distinctly lavender smell supplied enough light to see where he was going. He walked to the wooden counter at the front of the room, looking around to see if anyone was even inside.

"Looking for someone sweetie?" The beautiful voice echoed from behind him causing him to jump forward. Had he missed someone on his way in? He cursed himself for looking like an absolute goon. He tried to turn to look at the owner of the voice only to feel a sharp pain running through his entire body. Dark purple energy held him in place, painfully squeezing his limbs together. His heart was pounding and his brow was dabbed in sweat as he was unsure just what would and was happening to him. "I've never seen your face around here so forgive me if this seems a bit harsh." The innocence in her voice only veiled the sarcasm behind her words. "State your business." The woman said the authority in her voice was quite evident.

"Job application!" He yelled quickly, not wanting to try the sorceress' patience. "I'm just looking for the master of this establishment." The room was silent for a moment except for the sound of the woman lowering herself into a wooden chair.

"Well, you found her. Name?" Her tone was a lot lighter than previously.

"Demetrius."

"Last name?" Her voice carried a hint of curiosity behind it. Perhaps she wanted to know where he was from.

"Don't have one. Noxus isn't exactly the most family friendly place."

"Oh, a Noxian? I'm surprised they even let you into Demacia. Even if you are a summoner." His eyes widened.

"How did you..."

"Oh please...you radiate so much magical energy even when suppressed that I'm surprised you don't have the entire royal guard after you."

"Well...getting in here wasn't easy." He released a heavy breath. "Once they realized that I allied myself with Noxus knowing the past deeds they tried their hardest to get me out. Pushed me all the way to the slums before giving up." He chuckled to himself. "Noxian slums were a hell of a lot worse than the ones." He heard the sorceress let out a grunt of approval.

"How old are you?"

"21."

"Why do you want this job specifically?" Once again, curiousness peaked out through the monotone facade. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I enjoy baking. To be more specific, I enjoy cooking in general so I'd like to work somewhere I have the tools to cook. Cooking was one of the few skills I picked up on the streets. Well...mimicking cooking." She raised an eyebrow but let him continue. "Most bakeries won't hire a Noxian but from what I have heard, this isn't most bakeries." The sorceress let out a snort.

"Damn right it's not." She said pridefully. "I've almost got what I've needed. Now... " She brought her hand up to her chin, looking around for a brief second before looking back at Demetrius. "Poire belle Hélène should be good enough. I expect you to be able to make it. Now in fact." The dark energy binding him vanished allowing his to finally allowing him to move his muscles. With his new found freedom, Demetrius turned around to meet the gaze of the master of the bakery.

"Well is there a recipe- By the Gods!" His eyes drank in the beauty standing in front of him. She had beautiful purple eyes, perfect cheekbones, her long purple hair and a chest that matched Sarah Fortunes! That's when it clicked. She was a champion! One he banned everytime he had been unluckily placed into bot lane before the Institute went into its offseason but he still knew of her.

Morgana delighted in the fact of him ogling her. She had to admit, he was a pretty cute summoner. One that just oozed innocence. It was like he was begging to be taken by her right then and there but she controlled her urges. She cleared her throat, bringing the boy back to reality. She placed her arm under her rack, showing the boy more of her bountiful cleavage while keeping an extremely serious glare on her face. "This is something you'll need to know how to make and perfect. One of my regulars will not stand for mistakes." He thought about it for a second. A dessert only noble taste buds knew. A chocolate pear dessert that was served at all high-class parties. One he also learned to imitate its creation as he did for every other food he had seen chefs of different calibre prepare. His ability to mimic chefs blossomed at a young age, evolving into a near perfect replica of the original. "You have 35 minutes." She flashed him a wicked smile. "Good luck."

"Wait! That's-

"More than enough time!" She countered. "5 minutes to familiarize yourself with the kitchen. 30 to cook." She pointed one of her perfectly manicured fingers at the clock behind the desk. "And you may want to quit wasting time." She made herself comfortable in her chair, leaving Demetrius to his own devices. He turned on his heel and sprinted into the kitchen, grabbing the nearest apron on the way.

He threw open all the cupboards, the fridge, and anything he believed was holding the ingredients he needed. It took him a little over 8 minutes to gather just about everything thanks to Morgana's kitchen being perfectly sorted.

He ran down his mental checklist. Chocolate, cinnamon, sugar, pears. "Ice cream?" He blurted out as he moved to the freezer. His eyes wander throughout the machine, finding nothing that could help him. "Shit," Demetrius mumbled to himself. An idea slowly pushed its way to the surface. He looked at the clock. 15 minutes had elapsed. He rushed to grab salt, milk and a few ice cubes from the fridge, quickly slamming them next to the other ingredients. He wiped the sweat of his forehead a let out a deep sigh. "Almost there. I can make this work." He said to himself before tightening his apron and getting to work.

Morgana looked at the clock. Only a minute remained. Perhaps she should have given him more time. She couldn't imagine him ever learning to cook something made specifically for nobles. The rattling of plates broke the silence before quick footsteps filled her ears. Demetrius rounded the corner, in his hand a porcelain plate holding a peeled pear, dipped in chocolate with two scoops of vanilla ice cream next to it. He placed it down on the table in front of her, bowing and taking a few steps back. Morgana was quite surprised. Good etiquette, his plating was beautiful and he seemed to be quite knowledgeable of dessert. All things she was looking for in a new hire.

Morgan's nose twitched in anticipation as she wafted the fragrance up towards her. "Too much cinnamon, not enough water, too much sugar in the chocolate, and you mixed both the ice cream and the chocolate." She casually stated.

"Just from a glance and a few sniffs... impressive." He said with legitimate awe.

"Let's just say I've been in the business for a while." She picked up a spoon, carving off a small piece of the chocolate covered pear and a small scoop of the ice cream. She brought it to her mouth and captured the sweets between her plump lips. "Heavenly." She said as she let out a content sigh and a small shudder. "I don't remember having any ice cream for you to use though." She said with a small bit of confusion realizing her mistake.

"You didn't. So I had to make my own." He had a wide and cocky grin plastered across his face, hoping he had impressed her. Indeed he had. She respected his resourcefulness though mistakes in his dessert showed he did need to be properly trained in the art of baking but she could make do with him for now. She ushered for him to take a seat. He quickly looked around the room before his eyes fell on the wooden chair across from his possible employer. He hesitated about being so close to such a drop dead gorgeous woman before swallowing his inhibitions and taking a seat.

"You have definitely exceeded my expectations, Dmitri." He winced slightly at the pet-like name. "However I need to be sure of some things before I can officially hire you." A predatory grin split her face, causing a chill to run down his spine. It felt as if the room had dropped a couple degrees in an instant though Demetrius was unsure if that was the case. "I'll have you know, this job is quite stressful..." Her voice trailed off. She leaned closer, her large breast pillowing against the smooth wooden table. She made sure that her shirt was looser than usual while he was cooking so that ample amounts of her cleavage was on display for the young summoner to drink in. He couldn't manage to tear his eyes away which fed Morgana more information about the person sitting in front of her. Virgin, inexperienced, probably submissive and eager to please. Perfect to fit her needs.

"With the Institute constantly calling on us for catering at events, many champions who hate waiting on their baked delicacies and even me on my bad days..." She bit her lip, the anticipation and the Demetrius' lustful stare fueling her movements. She slipped her small foot out of her flats and began to raise her purple stocking clad leg slowly. "You need to be able to...unwind efficiently..." Her foot travelled up his leg, bringing him somewhat back to his senses. It continued to drift upwards until it reached the large bulge in his pants. A small gasp escaped his slightly open mouth, filling Morgana's own body with unbridled lust. He was just so goddamn adorable.

"W-what are y-you..." He moaned out. He clenched his fist and grit his teeth as he tore his eyes away from the valley of cleavage laid out in front of him. He summoned all the willpower he had and made eye contact with the smiling goddess in front of him. "What if someone walks in?" His reasoning was justifiable but his voice only betrayed him.

"Seems like you don't care." Morgana knew she had nobody scheduled to visit and she could easily cause any Demacian to forget what they saw. She fished out his erection and began to stroke it underneath the table. "Oh. What is a large tool you've been hiding from me." She licked her lips as she watched a blush appear on Demetrius' dark skin. "I'm guessing you've never been with a woman before." She said it as if it was a fact instead of as a question which stung a little bit. He shook his head side to side, his words caught in his throat. Morgana's wicked smile returned. Today was just getting better and better.

Normally Morgana would have hired him and moved on, but when someone so cute and inexperienced like him walked in she couldn't resist. Plus she hadn't had a good fucking in ages. Could anyone blame her for wanting him? She could feel his cock pulsing against the bottom of her foot as she sped up her stroking. Her finger slid down her thigh and underneath her dress, slipping into her own dripping snatch. She let out a sigh of relief as some of her lust was sated. Morgana knew she would have that cock in her by the end of the day, so why not tease him now.

She slipped out of her other shoe, taking hold of his cock with both of her feet before beginning a much more unbearable assault of long, hard strokes. At the same time, she slipped a second finger into her juicy cunt. His hips began to move on their own, sliding in and out of her hold. She smiled, he wasn't growing any bolder but his lust was starting to dictate his actions. She wrapped her toes around his sensitive head, gliding each individual toe up the throbbing shaft to meet it.

A groan escaped his lips, his hips suddenly stopped moving and his cock began to throb at a quickened pace. "Someone's getting really close to the edge." She whispered to him, her voice oozed lust. She deliberately slowed her feet, keeping him at the very edge of an orgasm. Even the tiniest bit faster would send him over the edge.

Morgana loved being in complete control of him. She watched him squirm and writhe as he tried his hardest to cum but to no avail. She wouldn't allow it just yet. The pleasure Morgana got from it was to divine and she wouldn't just give up it up after a few seconds. She fingered her drenched cunt even harder in an attempt to quell the growing fire in herself. She could feel her self-control weakening, the urge to take him right now and fuck him senseless bubbled up to her very core.

"You look desperate. Would you like me to rub your nice, big fuck stick even faster?" She said innocently as if she didn't know the answer. He nodded, but that's not what she wanted from him. "You nodded but I'm not sure what you want. You are gonna have to be specific." Her feet stopped moving and softly squeezed the engorged tip of Demetrius' prick.

"Please...let me cum." He whispered, his voice hoarse and his pride begging for him not to give in.

"Well, I could...once I'm finished having my fun. You can wait that long right?"

"NO!" He quickly blurted out, catching Morgana off guard.

"Well then.." She leaned forward, one of her already lose baking outfit dropped lower revealing large, pale orbs on her chest along with the erect nipples at the end of them. He quickly realized that underneath was no bra. "Go on then."

He swallowed the lump in his throat that he assumed to be his pride and stopped any moans before they had the chance to escape from his mouth. "Please just let me cum! Just jerk me a little bit quicker, LET ME CUM, PLEASE!" The desperation in his voice was euphoric. He needed to continue feeling her touch. Not just the touch of a woman, but the angel in front of him. Morgana shuddered. She let out a low moan of approval before forcing herself to extract her two fingers from her quivering snatch to prevent the orgasm that nearly happened from him saying those words. The tiniest amount of drool made its way down Morgana's cheek. Her body just couldn't keep up with all the types of pleasure she was experiencing.

"All you had to do was ask." She restarted her movements, stoking the precum covered shaft over and over. The clear lube like liquid made it frictionless and much more pleasurable than it could have been. His hips thrust forward and his balls tightened, forcing the large load upwards and towards the tip. She hovered her sole above the tip in an attempt to keep the underside of her table and floor clean while her other foot continued to furiously rub the underside of his cock. Rope after rope of hot, sticky spunk erupted onto Morgana's stocking clad foot, warming her to the very core and causing more of her burning excitement to flow down her leg. His hip continued to buck, spraying more and more cum with each thrust. A loud moan escaped his mouth as his entire body shuddered.

His orgasm finally died down but not a moment before Morgana's foot was completely covered in cum. Demetrius fell back to his seat, his chest heaving as his body tried to take in as much air as possible while his brain tried to rationalize everything that had just happened.

"Well, this is definitely going to stain." She said to herself. With a snap of her finger, the stockings on both of legs vanished. Her creamy legs were revealed to the world, but more importantly, they were revealed to Demetrius.

Morgana stood to her feet, her large dress covering her entire lower body though not for much longer. "Someone looks spent." Demetrius opened his mouth to retort but the only thing that came out was a gasp for air.

"Just...just a minute..." He breathed.

Purple energy began to form around Morgana's hands and with every passing second, the power swelled. The chairs and tables currently not in use began to move away on their own, positioning themselves side by side and leaving a large space for the two in the middle of the room. Without the chair blocking her view, she could finally see just what she would be working with. Her surprise quickly turned to arousal when she realized he was just a bit bigger than she thought, and still ready to go.

"I assume you can still go again. It would be a real shame if you didn't get to make it to your first time." He lifted his head up to meet her gaze only to see her dark energy swirling around her bottom half. When the energy dissipated Demetrius eyes nearly bulged out of his head. Her dress had vanished leaving her bottom half exposed. Morgana's stomach was toned with only the slightest bit of fat, her hips were wide, giving her the most perfect hourglass figure he had ever laid eyes on. Her thighs were nice, thick and creamy like the rest of her skin. Morgana turned to the side, revealing her pale butt. It was just so large and fat that the fact that it wasn't currently being smacked was a crime against humanity. The truest definition of a bubble butt. She had no idea just how much he wanted to bury his cock in between those creamy cheeks and watch them swallow him. She placed a finger underneath both meaty cheeks, lifting them up before letting them drop with a tantalizing jiggle. His throbbed immediately, causing it to rise and fall quickly.

"What good deed did I do in a past life to deserve this?" Demetrius asked himself.

"Don't know, but you must have been loved for it." She turned back to face him, exposing her freshly shaven pelvis. He caught an eye full of her drooling cunt and her swollen clit that just screamed it needed to be played with. "Well, I assume you are still waiting to see my tits." Demetrius nodded fervently, not caring if he looked like an idiot or not. "Well, how about you come and get me out of this shirt yourself."She seductively called. His cock shot up like a rocket for another brief second as more blood rushed inside.

"Of course!" He yelled as he immediately picked himself up from his seat. She watched intently as he slowly made his way towards her, her meaty thighs rubbed each other in an attempt to quench the thirst of lust. Soon they were length away from each other, causing her to notice that Demetrius was a bit taller than her. He was acting so nervously that she failed to notice this small detail.

His hands shakily reached for Morgana's shirt. Upon grasping a single button he realized that the top 3 had already been undone. Explains why she had so much of her breasts on display. "Start from the bottom. It will make what happens when you finish all the more tantalizing." He harshly swallowed before unbuttoning the ones preventing him from getting to her perfect tits. One after another, he slid each button out of their fabric prison until only the one across her breast remained. Her large tits strained against the last bastion preventing them from reaching the cool air, leading Demetrius to believe is he just waited long enough Morgan's tits would pop the button right off. The only problem was he didn't have the kind of patience.

He grabbed the fabric covering each plump tit and pulled them in different directions, causing the button to blow off somewhere into the back of the store. Morgana shivered as her erect nipples were finally exposed to the cold shop air. Demetrius took a couple steps back to admire the view, still convinced that he was being reimbursed for an extremely good deed. She was content with letting him stare, but she wanted to put on more of a show. She placed her arms behind her head and slowly swayed side to side, her breast lightly bouncing and rippling from even the slightest of movement. She had him mesmerized. He couldn't risk looking away from something so perfectly sculpted just in case he would never see it again.

"Your turn..." She said to him. He begrudgingly looked up, the confusion evident on his face. She pointed at him, a small flame created from her dark magic manifested before leaping onto Demetrius' remaining clothing. The fire chewed through his clothing at near instant speed and dissipated just as quickly as it had formed without leaving a single trace of the fabric that covered him moments ago.

She eyed his exposed body in a calculating manner. He had abs, not rippling ones like Tryndamere or Olaf, but one that showed he still took care of himself. His skin was a tad bit lighter presumably because of always being covered up. His pecks had a few scars on them, ones that Morgana would be more than happy to listen to the story of how they were attained.

"What a perfect body..." The two said simultaneously, neither hearing the other.

"Well, no time like the present." Morgana purred. She slowly closed the small amount of distance between the two. She wrapped her slender arms around the back of his head and brought her lips to his. Her large breasts pressed against his chest much to her delight as her dark pink caps rubbed against his own hardening nipples. Her right hand trailed down his side until it finally took hold of the hard shaft that her pussy begged for. She gave it a few slow strokes before jerking it more rhythmically. One of Demetrius' hands travelled as hers did, only his stopped much higher at her milky chest. He gave one of her fat tits a rough squeeze his fingers sinking in the sheer amount of flesh she had. He relished the feeling of her large tit overflowing through his hand, it only pushed him to squeeze it more. His thumb travelled down, stopping on her nipple before lightly rubbing it.

Morgana let out a moan before slipping her tongue into his mouth. The fight for dominance was short lived as Morgana's experience and ferocity quickly took control. Her stoking grew in tempo which earned a muffled groan from Demetrius. Not wanting to fall behind, he picked up the pace on his groping. He squeezed and massaged her plump breast while pinching and pulling the erect nub. He could feel his lungs burning for air but couldn't bring himself to break the kiss. Now that he had tasted her, he couldn't have enough. Morgana was the one to finally pull back, her expertly moving tongue slipped out of his mouth, leaving only a strand of saliva connecting the two. "For a virgin, you are a pretty decent kisser and an above average groper." She said with a smirk plastered on her face as his hand continually worked on her large breast. His mind was so preoccupied with the kiss that he hadn't even noticed he was still fondling her.

"Sorry..." He muttered bashfully as he tried to pull his hand away. Morgana immediately snatched it back, pressing his hand against her supple breast and eliciting a moan from her.

"You know, this is exactly why I can't resist you. Despite everything we just did, you are still the innocent, adorable, nervous wreck you walked in as." She gave him a caring smile that warmed his heart before she gave his throbbing cock a tight squeeze and a couple of strokes. Precum dripped down her fingers tot he floor as Demetrius threw his head back in ecstasy. His breath hitched and he let out a long groan. "I'm gonna enjoy every moment of ridding you of that innocence." She said as she applied a few kisses to his neck. She let go of his hand, letting him do what he desired most while raising the sleeves of her unbuttoned shirt to cover-uncover her arms.

Morgana was right about him. He had no experience, no knowledge of what comes next, and no backbone to dictate what they would be doing next. But he did have instinct. And as much as he loved the feeling of his hands being swallowed by the meat of Morgana's big sweaty tits but his painfully swollen cock ached for attention. He abruptly thrust, sending Morgana's hand straight down the shaft of his cock until colliding with the base. The blood-engorged tip of his cock slid past her meaty thighs and against her pussy lips, getting a simultaneous moan from the two. Her warm excitement covered his cock, only making it throb harder with need. He needed to be inside of her. He slowly thrust upwards, his tip spreading her moist southern lips. Morgana let out a low purr of anticipation and approval before grabbing his cock and stopping him from moving.

She took a step back, stopping Demetrius from inserting himself much to his disappointment. "Sorry sweetie, be we aren't done with the foreplay." She could see a glint of disappointment overtake the lustfulness that enveloped his glare though only for the briefest of seconds. "I'll make it up to you I swear. Lay on your back." Demetrius dropped to the floor and laid down without the slightest bit of hesitation, he just really needed to get off again. She positioned herself parallel to him, looking him directly in the eyes before planting a kiss on his lips. "You are about to live through something only most men can dream of. Be thankful." She fully spun her body around. Her juicy pussy hung over Demetrius' face, dripping on him while her thick thighs hugged the sides of his head. "I hope you can handle this." She said, and an actual hint of intrigue dripped off of her tongue. He felt something soft swallow his cock whole, squeezing it tightly in its warm embrace. Slowly it moved downed, the softness pressing against his balls. His tip was exposed to the cool air as it throbbed violently. "So, how is your first titjob?" She asked, patiently waiting for his answer. His mind raced, this was a tit job. It was millions of times better than with her feet. The soft tear drop tits were so malleable against his shaft and the warmth they emitted felt so good. Just her stroking him was nice but with all the other additions made it...

"Divine..." He said huskily.

"Good answer." She said, clearly satisfied with his answer. "You deserve a reward." Before he could ask what it was, he felt the tip of his cock slip into the wet cavern of Morgana's mouth. He let out a long moan, his hot breath brushing against her nether lips causing her to shudder. He felt his cock slither forward past her tongue and begin its invasion of her tight throat. She bobbed her head up and down his shaft, her wet tongue sliding up and down the sensitive tip in a beautiful dance of pleasure. She placed her dainty fingers at the sides of her tits, squeezing them tightly and stoking him with their softness along with her blowjob.

He grits his teeth as she continued working on his cock. The pure bliss from it couldn't be put into words. He noticed her unattended pussy hovering above him as her heart shaped ass wiggled side to side unconsciously while she sucked him off. If she was pleasuring him then he could pleasure her right? He sunk her hands into her meaty rear, bringing it down until her pussy was pressed against his lips. Her juices tasted of fruit, whether it was because of magic, her angel lineage or it just being that natural taste didn't matter to him.

He sunk his tongue deep into Morgana's juicy snatch, flicking it against her tight walls. She let out a moan onto his cock before the seal around his cock became like a vacuum and the titjob he was receiving sped up. To match her he slid his hand down her fat ass cheek and lightly pinched her swollen clit. She slid the cock out of her mouth with a pop and harshly pumped him with her wet tits. "Come on. Pinch my clit harder! Wiggle your tongue in deeper!" She playfully demanded. "How do you plan to make me cum like that?" In all honesty, she was ridiculously close to an orgasm but she couldn't let him know he was gonna make her cum so soon.

He gave her fat ass a nice, hard squeeze and slowly brought his hand downwards. His finger expertly glided down her her thigh before finally reaching her dripping honeypot. He slid both his middle and index finger into her tight cunt. He slipped his tongue out and began to lap at her engorged lips and the juices coating them. "Ooooh, fuck..." She moaned out, telling him he was doing a good job.

Morgana slipped Demetrius' cock back into her mouth, sloppily and greedily slurping it as she grabbed her large boobs and raised them individually and rapidly. He couldn't help but thrust, his cock buried itself deep in the back of her throat as he felt his balls began to churn and tighten distracting him from the quivering snatch above him. She let go of one of her breasts and grabbed his full balls. She kept them in the palm of her hands, lightly massaging it as the bobbing of her head sped up. Her hips moved in an attempt to grind her pussy against his face, forcing his fingers deeper into her and only causing the pleasure to grow.

He couldn't take any more as he felt his balls swell up with creamy white baby batter, and began to wildly buck his hips in a desperate attempt to push himself over the edge. "He's getting more ferocious. Good..." Morgana thought to herself as her tongue continued twirling around swollen tip. "That's rights sweetie. Let it all out in my mouth." She cooed in her thoughts, eagerly awaiting him to explode. He pulled his fingers out of Morgana's wet snatch, catching her off guard and causing her to moan, sending vibrations down his shaft. He couldn't stop himself from smacking her bubbly butt any longer and brought his hand down hard. Morgana's eyes widened before slowly rolling into the back of her head. Her blowjob ceased as she pulled her head back, letting his spit covered cock bounce around in the confines of her breasts. "OH FUCK!" She yelled, her plump thighs tightened around the sides of his face as she could no longer contain her orgasm. She really hoped he didn't notice how much she loved having her pale white ass spanked. He responded by grabbing both of her fat ass cheeks, letting his fingers sink into her ass for support and burring his face in her nethers as her cunt exploded onto his face. His furious lapping of her cunt caught most of the juices and sent Morgana into a frenzy.

She placed her small hand into the depths of her cleavage, harshly grabbing his shaft and roughly stoking it. "Fucking cum damn it!" She opened her mouth wide, her tongue out ready to catch his creamy spunk her taste buds demanded. Demetrius let out a deep groan into her pussy, sending vibrations through Morgana's body. The grip on her ass tightened and his cock began to expand. His licking stopped dead in its tracks as his swollen cock finally exploded. Molten cum gushed forward, ropes of the white liquid landed everywhere. On Morgana's outstretched tongue, her creamy white face, her sweaty, juicy tits, and of course in her hair. She let out a moan as she felt his tongue outstretch into her still cumming pussy. His hips thrust forward, spearing her mouth with the entire length of his virile fuck meat. His ragged breaths came out rapidly while his dick unloaded its fiery payload down her throat.

The river of cream seemed to go on forever, even past the point of Morgana's own orgasm which had died down a few seconds ago. "Just how much cum do you have packed in these balls?" She thought to herself. It felt as if she was drowning with no chance of getting to the surface. Demetrius' opened his mouth only for a weakened yet satisfied moan to escape. His hips finally dropped back to the floor, sliding out of Morgana's lips and laying on the soft breast.

Morgana licked her lips, cleaning the cum off of them before looking at the mess they had created. "Just how long have you been holding that in? That amount made your first load look minuscule." She said through heavy breaths. When she didn't get an answer she turned slightly only to realize her massive ass was smothering him. She swivelled her hips a bid before lifting her hefty ass up. It left a string of her cum connecting the pussy to his lips. He took in a deep breath as if it had been his first in years before letting out a ragged cough.

"Too long I guess." He mumbled. Morgana nodded as she picked herself up the cum dripping from her body reminded her she was going to need a really long shower after they were done. Demetrius tried to pick himself up but just couldn't find the energy. Morgana looked down at him, watching his sluggish movements as he attempted to get his body to respond.

"I guess I overdid it." She chuckled to herself. "Don't worry, I have something for this. I won't let this end before you shove that big cock in my pussy." A purple light began to emit from the kitchen. Its light only grew in strength as whatever was producing it grew closer. A bottle floated through the door frame of the kitchen and past the desk. It stopped in front of Morgana who eagerly grabbed it out of the sky. She placed her fingers on the cork and gave a nice hard tug. The cork was steadfast in its mission to keep the bottled contents tightly sealed causing Morgana to click her tongue in annoyance. "Sometimes these things just take a bit of..." She yanked it once again, this time unlodging the cork with a loud pop. "Ah! There we go!" She bent down over him, her sweat covered tits hovering only a few inches about his own gleaming face. She placed the bottle against his lips, the unknown contents threatening to spill out with even the smallest nudge.

His lips parted just enough for Morgana to precisely pour the dark blue liquid down his throat. The concoction tasted of blueberries and other fruits that he just couldn't put his finger on. As the last of the liquid slithered into the depths of his belly he began to notice the soreness leaving his body. He felt revitalized as if he had a good nights sleep and a hot shower. His muscles felt relaxed like he has spent a good amount of time stretching.

He placed his hands at his sides, easily picking up his previously weakened body. "Well now...whatever that was worked like a GAH!" He suddenly yelled as a pain shot through his groin. Blood rushed back to his cock, causing it to swell back to full mast in an instant. Without missing a beat, Morgana wrapped her fingers around his swollen shaft, giving it a few slow strokes causing most of the pain to dissipate. Her other free hand moved to his now swollen sack, cupping and massaging it with her slender fingers. "Oh even fuller than before." A wave of excitement flowed down her legs, adding another layer of sheen on her thigh.

"Why do you even have something like this?" He questioned through his hitched breath.

"Did you really think I only made desserts here?" She let out a small giggle. "Some of my customers come looking for something extra and I'm always happy to help them...for the right price. Miss Fortune needs a potion for back problems, she gives me gold and she gets the potion. Leblanc needs a potion for breaking a female prisoner, she gives me the gold and a video and I give her a potion. Katarina needs the potion I just gave you..." Her smile carried a dark undertone before returning to her normal more wicked smile he had grown to love."Don't let her know that you know about that. She'll gut you before you can even think about running." Demetrius swallowed hard. "Well it's getting quite hot in here and this shirt is getting pretty sweaty." She pulled her arms out of her sleeves, causing the last article of clothing to drop to the floor. Her majestic folded wings extended out, flapping a few times as she stretched them. "Ugh...they get so stiff so easily." She groaned.

Demetrius was awestruck. He had completely forgotten she had wings and now that he had seen them in person he would never be able to lie about their beauty. "How do you keep those hidden in such a tight shirt."

"Magic sweetie." She said as she rolled her shoulders.

"Can I...touch them?" He said mindlessly, already moving towards her. Morgana's eyes widened in surprise. She quickly turned away, hiding the crimson blush that appeared on her face.

"Of course not!" She nearly screamed. She tried to calm herself down as the heat on her face quickly became unbearable. "They are very sensitive and extra precautionary measure must be taken before any mortal can even think about touching my wings." Her explanation fell on deaf ears as Demetrius reached out from behind her, his hand growing closer and closer to the dark wings. "It's just not a good idea to touch them, especially now understand Dmitri? Dmitri?" She turned to try to face him but far too late as his hand gently brushed against her wings. Her eyes widened and her entire body violently shuddered. "OH, MY FUUUCK!" She screamed at the top of her lungs causing Demetrius to jump back.

"Mistakes may have been made." He said to himself as Morgana's voice echoed throughout the empty building. Her back arched as her juices exploded onto the floor, leaving a massive puddle under her and drenching her inner thighs and legs in the process. Slowly but surely, her screams of what seemed to be ecstasy died down. Her head was tilted back, staring aimlessly at the ceiling as a tiny bit of drool made its way down her cheeks. He crept back up to her, shakily placing his hands on her shoulder. "Morg? Are you all right?" His words tumbled out of his mouth. He didn't know if he should've apologized for being so reckless or done it again.

"Oh trust me, Dmitri..." Her voice was drenched in lust and want. Suddenly Demetrius felt no bigger than a roach, his body instinctively backing away from the mage. "I'm better than ever." She turned to face him, her eyes were completely purple and her smile had grown even more sexual with the ensuing craziness she was emanating. She let out a shriek and the soul shackles she created exploded from the floor. Before Demetrius could react, he had his appendages bound and he was yanked to the floor with a powerful thud. He tried to move but couldn't budge the chains an inch.

"You know, you really know how to press my buttons." She sat on top of the wide-eyed summoner while continuously rubbing her throbbing pussy against the shaft. "Oh fuck. It's so hard to control myself now because of what you did. Now you have to fix me." She lifted herself up, grabbing his cock and positioning it under her snatch. "I need you. Right here and right now." She dropped down immediately, her cunt swallowing his cock in an instant. The two let out a moan of satisfaction together before making eye contact. "Feels good to not be a virgin right? "

"Tight..." He huskily said as his chest heaved.

She reached behind her and tightly grabbed his balls. "No cumming!" She hissed menacingly. "I need to thoroughly ride you before you can let loose again." She began to raise her hips before dropping them back down, her fat ass rippling with ever smack against his pelvis and her tits jiggling with every bounce. "Oh my God. This is great!" She yelled with lustful glee. She placed her hands on his chest, her long nails digging into his flesh. He let out a hiss of both mild pain and pleasure.

"Mmm. I might just get addicted to this." Her ass slammed against his pelvis and she began to swivel her hips. "Thrust harder!" She demanded to leave no room for discussion. He thrust upwards, the head of his cock spearing her womb before pulling back. The force of it was enough to get her to bounce again and come back down hard. "Fuck! That's right! Just like that!" Her furious bouncing resumed and the slapping of her fat ass filled the room once again. It was all he could think about. The tightness of her pussy around his cock, her massive jugs bouncing with the slightest movement, the symphony of moans flowing from her mouth like a beautiful song wasn't enough to distract him from her fat ass. He pulled against the bindings as hard as he could, his desperation to touch her butt flooding through his features.

"I love the way you look at me. Nothing but pure carnal pleasure in those eyes" She leaned forward her breasts pillowing on his toned chest, giving him something else he wanted to touch but couldn't. She raised her hips, exposing the tip of his cock before slamming her hips back down. A groan of approval seeped from both of their mouths.

"How could I not look at you like that when all I can see is your pretty face, big bouncing tits and your jiggly ass smacking against my groin?"

"My my...when did you... ah, fuck... learn to dirty talk? Weren't you a virgin a few minutes ago?"

"The moment you started riding me. Fuck you feel amazing Morgana." He let out a hot breath, the very end of it heating up her chest.

"It'll feel even better when you actually start thrusting with all you've got." Her hips stopped moving and started gyrating side to side and massaging his cock.

"Mmm. I need you to start pounding me. Right. NOW!" Before she could finish her last word her trusted upwards, his tip slamming into her cervix. It obviously caught her off guard as she threw her head back. Her mouth opened to let out a moan but nothing came out. He couldn't hold himself back any longer after she said that to him and thrusting was the only thing he could do with his body chained to the ground.

"OH GODS! THAT'S THE SPOT! FUCK ME AS YOU MEAN IT!" She yelled. His hips began to reach higher and higher, and his cock drilling deeper and deeper into Morgana's snatch. For a brief and crucial second, her magic weakened which Demetrius noticed. Using the adrenaline that pumped through his veins and his boundless lust for her curvy body as fuel, he cast the most powerful cleanse he could muster. The energy shattered the chains around his arms. His hands immediately went to her meaty backside, massaging and squeezing the soft cheeks. He sat straight up and wrapped his lips around her dark puffy nipples and sucked as if he was a baby. Morgana's mind couldn't even come up with a complete sentence, she had long since been devoured by her carnal desire and his sudden pounding only caused her to spiral further into her lustful madness. He used her ass to lift her in the air and slam her back down as he trusted upwards. He tried his hardest to keep his orgasm as far as possible, but with her slutty body being the only thing his orgasm was never too far behind.

Morgana felt the heartbeat like throbbing in her cunt and craved more. She craved his cock cream inside of her, she craved his hand roaming around her body and she craved to be spanked again like the dirty slut she was.

"Morg...hah... I'm close!" Morgana tightly shut her eyes as she felt her own orgasm welling up. However, she knew him cumming now wouldn't be enough to push her over the edge.

"So am I...ah...so...mmf.. am going to.. need you...mmm..to fuck me harder!" His grip on her ass tightened, his finger sinking deeper into the luscious fat that drove him crazy. He began lifting her himself, wildly slammed her down with reckless abandon as the pressure in his groins reached its maximum capacity.

Shit! I'm cumming!" He yelled as he buried his cock into her and held it there.

"Wait! Not yet! I'm almost there!" But it was already too late. His meat pillar spasmed before depositing it's hot, sticky load directly into her womb. She twisted and writhed on top of him, milking his balls for everything they were worth with tight pussy. The feeling of hot spunk pounding against inner walls felt amazing. It was almost enough to make her cum. Almost. She frantically tried to bounce on his cock to push herself over the edge but Demetrius' vice-like grip kept her in place. With every rope of cum firing off into her womb, Demetrius bucked his hips, filling her with more mind-numbing pleasures.

He pulled back after what seemed like ages, his own ass finally touching the ground again as he released a deep groan from his throat. Morgana put all her strength into her wobbly legs and pushed herself upward. She watched as his cock slowly slid out all the way to the tip. She bit her lip as used a bit more force, finally uncorking her pussy and letting Demetrius' semi-flaccid member fall to the side. Globules of cum poured from her quivering snatch which still begged for release. She looked down at the person who put her into such a lustful state, watching his chest rise and fall quickly. "Perhaps I should give him some time to recover. He is new to this after all." She turned quickly to walk away, her ass bouncing up and down as she did so. "But I really need to take care of myself right now!"

She took exactly one step before a loud crackle split the silence in the room and yellow light banished any remnants of darkness for a fraction of a second. Before she could react she felt hands roughly groping her chest and a warm cock sliding against the underside of her pussy in between her thighs. "And where do you think you're going?" He whispered into her ear, his voice dipped in as much lust as her own. In all honesty, his legs felt like giant blocks of lead strapped to his torso. He was glad that magic didn't have any real strain on the physical body, otherwise, he wouldn't have the energy to even speak. His hands roamed her luscious curves, greedily ensuring that every part of her meaty tits had been firmly kneaded. "You didn't get to cum did you?"

Morgana shook her head side to side. The words were still caught in her throat from his sudden change from submissiveness to a more aggressive personality. Truthfully she couldn't decide on which she loved more. The nervous wreck was just so cute but this one made her feel...helpless. "I think that potion may have been a tad too powerful. Just look what it is doing to you." She mewled as the head of Demetrius' cock threatened to pierce her once more.

"Maybe it's just you making me like this with this body of yours." He purred into her ear, causing a small shiver to run down her spine. "So how about we finish what we started?" She could feel his cock slowly making its way back in. She immediately felt herself reapproaching her orgasm as he ventured into the depths of her body. "I'm really sorry for this." He said softly, a ravenous smile spreading slowly across his face as he pulled his hands away from her breast.

"Wait! What are you-" Suddenly she felt herself falling forwards towards the front desk. She was just barely able to catch herself before realizing just how numb her arms were. They struggled to hold her weight, shaking violently until they collapsed. The fall was small and the impact was cushioned by her large breast which squished against the cold wood. He grabbed her hips and roughly began to thrust, satisfied with the new doggy style position. Her nipples sent spikes of pleasure through her entire body with every thrust causing them to lightly graze the varnish.

He wasted no time getting to top speed and pounded her with reckless abandon. His wolfish gaze landed on her meaty rear which jiggled wildly with every smack of his pelvis. "You're gonna love this next part, Morgana!" He raised his hand from her side and brought it down on one of her doughy buns. Morgana pussy tightened around his member, her back arched and her breathing became heavy.

She turned slightly, a bright pink blush spread across her beautiful face. "Again..." She whispered. A cocky smile appeared on Demetrius' face. He could feel the potion's effects diminishing. His body began to feel heavy and exhaustion was not too far behind yet something kept pushing him past his limits. Was it the confidence he had received from the potion? Well maybe it was just brought to the surface form the potion but who cares!? The confidence hadn't begun to wane yet so he planned to make the most of what he had. He leaned forward, his sweaty body rested on top of hers. The feeling of the top of her large ass pressing against his abs was great, he felt as if he could explode at any moment but held on to ensure he could make her cum with him. His right hand left her wide hips in favour of her pale teat. He wrapped his hands softly around it and lifted it slightly, gently caressing it as he did.

His positioned his lips next to her ear, biting it lightly and causing Morgana to start mewling. "I've been doing a lot of things to you today. You are going to have to be more specific. His thrusting stopped, leaving her pussy craving the end it so desperately needed.

"Please...don't make me beg."

"Well, I'm sure I can do what you want..." He planted kisses down her neck, slowly and precisely to achieve the maximum amount of pleasure. "When I've had my fun of course." Morgana's eyes widened, knowing just what he was doing to her. She hated when her own words were used against her.

"NO!" She blurted out without a second thought. "I swear to the gods that I'll tear you apart when this is done."

"I bet you will." He chuckled as he bit her ear. "So?" He waited pertinently, his cock throbbing as fast as his adrenaline-fueled heart as it too wanted to continue pounding her.

"Fucking spank me until I cum! Make me scream your name as you stretch out my pussy!" Demetrius smiled, getting exactly what he wanted to hear and a bit of revenge in the process.

"Such a dirty girl." He straightened himself and gave her a smile. Of course, I will." He slammed pelvis into plump ass and with it came his hand. He brought it down hard, causing the meat to ripple violently.

"Fuck! Again! Harder Demetrius, harder!" He couldn't take any more of this begging. It was driving him mad with lust. His assault on her rear became more ferocious. Every time he brought down his hand, a loud shriek of ecstasy filled the room. Eventually, her pale ass cheek had grown red like a tomato from the repeated spanking and he hadn't planned on stopping anytime soon. "Fuck I can't take it anymore! I'm gonna cum!" She screamed as she felt her climax build in her loins from the repeated spankings. Demetrius let out a roar, one that sounded like a cross between a battle cry and groan of the agreement. He was unsure if he could prevent himself from cumming any longer so in an act of pure carnal desperation, he grabbed her thick thigh and drew it upwards. In a second, he had thrown Morgana's leg over his shoulder and flipped her sideways. She let out a yelp before Demetrius made his move. He leaned forward, one of his hands squeezing her breast tightly as he pressed his lips against hers. The two moaned in each other's embrace.

His hand lightly rubbed her bright red cheek. He pulled away from their kiss and watched her half-closed eyes in her pleasurable state. Her pussy throbbed far too intensely for him to hold his load back any longer but at the same time was the perfect indication that she was still teetering on the edge. "No more holding back OK? Go ahead and let yourself have the satisfaction!" His words came out as more of a grunt then he expected as he brought down his hand onto her heart-shaped ass. Morgana's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she let out a scream of pleasure. Her cunt tightened around his member, tighter than he had felt before as her juices exploded onto his pelvis. "IM CUMMING DEMETRIUS!" She yelled. He groaned as he heard her scream his name in pleasure, his balls tightened as a rush of cum exploded into her awaiting snatch.

Her body tensed throughout her pleasure overload yet she never stopped pushing her hips into his, letting out a loud cry of pleasure with every movement. She was desperate to ride out both of their orgasms and she was going to til the very end. Demetrius' thrusting began to slow down as his balls began to run empty. Cum gushed out of Morgana's snatch which had reached full capacity. Droplets and large globules of cum poured onto the floor below them, creating a large white puddle of both their juices. A few seconds later, Morgana's muscles loosened and her moaning grew quiet. She let out a tired gasp as Demetrius let her leg slip off his shoulder, leaving her back in the doggy style position she started in. The weight overwhelmed and once again she fell forward, holding onto the table for support.

Demetrius grabbed the base of his cock and quickly extracted himself before placing his cock in the crevice of her ass. He began to hump her, letting out the last of his load in between her cheeks. He took a step back, staring at the sweaty, bent over the fallen angel with cum covering her ass and draining from her pussy. "I made you cum, scream my name and dominate you for what's probably the last time." He smiled to himself as he staggered in place. "That's my cue to let the exhaustion catch up." He delivered a smack to her meaty rear before instantly collapsing onto his back. Morgana's thighs pressed against each other as more of her clear liquids exploded from her body in a much smaller orgasm.

Her legs immediately gave out, causing her to slowly slide off the table and land on her fat ass in the cum puddle. "Fuck..." She said through her heavy breaths. "Do that shit again and I'll ride your dick until it's purple and shooting blanks." Her playful threat came out raspily as her lungs begged her to focus on taking in the air.

"Noted." He said before letting out a long breath. "So...how did I do on this interview?" He questioned with legitimate concern.

"Your shift...hah...starts at 9 am tomorrow." Demetrius weakly smiled as the adrenaline quickly dispersed.

"Awesome. I was worried..."

"That you wouldn't get the job? Like I would let you walk away from me after this." She turned to face him, pressing her back against the wooden counter for support and letting her tired wings fall to her side. "Your all mine now." She gave him a caring smile, one that made his heart flutter once again.

"So are we...you know..."

"Manager and employee? Yes." She winked at him.

"I can work with that." His heavy head turned to the side towards the wall with the clock. He squinted to try to make out the numbers the hands were pointed to. Seven pm. How long has he been here? When did he get here? He could not remember anything before talking to Morgana. Perhaps he was far more tired then he thought. "I suppose I should get going. I have a long walk back to the slums." He grabbed the nearest table leg and pulled himself to his feet. With a couple of stops along the way, he could probably make it to his home...probably. He forced his legs to move one after another, slowly shuffling towards the door.

"Wait!' Morgana called suddenly causing him to stop and his muscles to grow cold once more. "My abode connects to the back of my shop. Very spacious and has an open room if you'd like a chance to move out of the slums." His eyes widened and his lips curled into a smile. It took all his might not to let his eyes start to water from the mix of emotions he was currently feeling.

"Yes! I'd love the chance!" Morgana simply nodded.

"I assume you'll be able to move your stuff through magical means without being caught?"

"Nobody should notice my stuff teleport in the dead of night."

"Good. If you have nothing better to do or just feel like sleeping we can go right now." Indeed his body was heavy and a good nights rest seemed perfect right now especially on a comfortable bed. He hadn't felt a comfortable bed since...well he couldn't remember, but he was sure it had been a while.

"All right then. Let's go." Morgana look in a different direction, unwilling to look in his eyes suddenly.

"Well then...I uh...need you to..." She brought her hands to her mouth and cleared her throat. "Carry me." She whispered. Demetrius tilted his head in confusion clearly not hearing her. "Carry me! I can't feel my legs because of you!" She cried out. It took a second to register just what she meant.

"Oh...OH!" Sudden realization washed over him like a Bilgewater tide, causing his chocolate cheeks to glow a tint of red. Morgana shook her head side to side.

"You are so lucky you are cute." She sighed. He quickly walked over, placing his forearm beneath the back of her knees and pulled into his arms bridal style. The tips of his fingers moved past her shoulder and gently bushed against the pale flesh of her breast. "Hmm, you sure did jump at the chance to carry me. What happened to be exhausted?"

"You are a lot lighter than you think." He smiled warmly.

"Oh honey, flattery will get you everywhere." Her wicked smile acting as the polar opposite to his. "It's just through the door in the back room. No need to worry about walking out naked since the buildings are directly connected." The thought of him still being naked hadn't crossed his mind until she mentioned. He instinctively tensed up, a flood of embarrassment rushed through his body in an instant which Morgana recognized. "Not so easy being confident without that potion is it?" The busty angel said with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"S-shut up." He squeaked as he began to trudge forward past the counter. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him, her chest squishing against his. She placed a kiss on his cheek and let him tense up again before speaking.

"Or what? What will you do without that confidence my little Dmitri?"

"..."

"Thought so." Demetrius let out a defeated sigh. "Oh. Now that I think about it there are some things I'll need to move out of your room for 'safety reasons' so you'll have to sleep in my bed for a bit if that's OK with you." His semi-flaccid cock throbbed only once, pressing against her pale back before straightening out. "Well seems you are OK with it."

"YOUSAIDCUSTOMERSCAMEFORPOTIONSTELLMEABOUTTHOSE!" He yelled in a single breath and giving Morgana no room to continue her teasing. She pouted for a brief second before her expression relaxed. Her hand reached out and twisted the doorknob of the large wooden door they had just arrived at. One small push opened the long walkway that connected to her living room. It was very spacious, probably due to the lack of furniture. The only things inside were a coffee table, a TV and a sofa. Demetrius guessed it was due to her presumed lack of company.

"Just down the hallway is my room." He nodded and pushed forward as he felt his legs start to drag against the floor. "And about the potions...I have a lot. Some for men like the one I gave you, others for a woman. I have one for women who just want to know what it's like to have a dick, men who want to be women for a night and vice versa, one for lactation..."

"Wait..who's into lactation?" He said, his interest actually peaked. He pushed open the door revealing the large, purple queen sized bed, the blood red carpet and another TV on top a dresser. Two large mirrors guarded her closet against prying eyes while giving her the perfect view of her own body.

"That's baker customer confidentiality."

"Awww. Can I at least have a hint or something?" She tilted her head as if she was seriously considering her choices. He placed her gently in bed, covering her with the black comforter and climbed in after her, expectantly waiting for an answer. She sighed before turning over away from him.

"Miss Moovelle. There's your hint. Now go to sleep." It only took a second for him to figure out her blatantly obvious hint. With a smile, he slid his hand underneath her sides and grabbed one of her large melons before pulling himself closer. His soft cock landed in between her meaty cheeks as her scent invaded his nose. He rested his head on the pillow while silence filled the room. Soon enough Morgana's soft snores replaced it along with the soft songs of the outside crickets. He closed his eyes and let darkness slowly claim him, after all, he had work to do tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Demetrius rolled his shoulders in an attempt to loosen his stiffened muscles. He had the most realistic dream where he partook in the raunchiest and most passionate sex his mind could conceive. All with the League's fallen angel, Morgana. He lightly chuckled, knowing that it would have never happened. He would have cock blocked himself somehow anyway due to his lack of any real experience with girls. The events kept replaying over and over in his mind, each tantalizing second that passed made him wish it was more and more real. Demetrius flipped himself over, burying his face into the soft blankets in embarrassment. He wanted to lay in his comfortable bed all day and have these memories last forever.

Suddenly his eyes shot open as realization washed over his features. His blanket was not comfortable! More importantly, he didn't have a bed! He had a couch! He looked around, the purple blanket, the TV, the queen sized bed, it all matched the dream! Because it wasn't a dream! A mix of emotions slammed into Demetrius. Pride, confusion, happiness, anxiousness. How he managed to bed such a beauty was beyond him but he was given little time to think about it. His sight landed on the alarm clock, its bright red light flashing 8:40. Demetrius quickly kicked the blanket off the side of the bed as he realized his shift started in 20 minutes! He looked down at his now exposed body, noticing that he was still naked from the previous night's endeavor. A pool of cum soaked the bed sheets where his cock had laid limply. Perhaps he needed to keep a eye on his dreams to prevent this from happening in the bed with Morgana. He wiped off some of the cream on his thigh. He was definitely gonna need a shower.

Demetrius threw himself out of the bed, looking around for a brief second before finding the door to the bathroom. He quickly darted into the small room, every second that ticked by was a bigger chance of him being late to his first day which, anyone who had ever been late on the first day can confirm, is bad! He stopped as he noticed the clothing on the counter. He picked up the black and white clothing, turning it over and side to side with intrigue. "A tuxedo?" He questioned just as a small piece of paper fell to floor. "Wear me..." He said to himself. He had no time to think about his options as time ticked down. Demetrius slammed the door shut and immediately pulled back the dark purple curtains. "She really does love her purple." With a quick turn of the valve, the hot water began to flow, creating small plumes of steam that filled the room. He stepped over the bathtub wall and into the hot water which ran down his body and relaxed his muscles with ease. Demetrius closed his eyes, letting all the stress flow from his body.

* * *

Morgana sat in her perfectly clean kitchen. She clutched a whisk in her hand, constantly spinning it in circles inside of the small bowl. The ingredients swirled together beautifully, going from colors clashing with each other to a singular brown liquid without a lump to be seen. While most people believed brownies were easy to create, Morgana believed that even the tiniest inconsistency could lead to a sub par dish. If it wasn't perfect, then it was trash. There were very few exceptions.

She turned to the clock and then the door, her long purple hair gently flowing from the sudden movement. The door opened slightly, revealing Demetrius in his new set of clothing. The fallen angel acknowledged him with a wolf whistle. "Looking good...except for one thing..." She said as she put the bowl down on the counter. She pushed her lavender stool away from her plump butt and stood to her feet. "Allow me to fix it." She sauntered over to him, her large hips causing her dress that tightly hugged her figure to swish side to side. With every step, Morgana's large bust bounced slightly in their fabric prison which drew Demetrius' attention almost immediately.

He fought the urge to back up into a corner as the busty angel closed the distance between them. Her breast pressed against his firm chest and her hands slithered up his body. Demetrius let out a strained breath as his body drank in the feeling of her body on his. Her small fingers brushed against his nipples before fixing his bow tie. "There we go!" She said as she pushed herself away. "You are quite the looker in a suit you know." She flashed a warm smile before walking back to her seat. She motioned with her finger to follow which Demetrius obliged. He took the seat right across from Morgana, allowing the two to stare at each others features.

"Gods she's beautiful." Demetrius thought to himself.

"He was so cute before, now he's just handsome." Morgana whispered under her breath. She resisted the urge to bite her lip, instead opting to clear her throat. Demetrius came back to reality, shaking the last remnants of his imagination away and allowing him to fully focus. "We should have a few minutes before anyone gets here." She started. "So now would be a good time to tell you that potion I gave you yesterday _may_ have had a _tiny_ after effect." Demetrius furrowed his brow, he wasn't entirely thrilled about her emphasizing the words may and tiny.

"After effect?"

Morgana shifted a bit, thinking about exactly how she was going to say what she needed to say. "Well, after riding you for a bit this morning-"

"Wait you did what now?"

"-I noticed that both the viscosity and the size of you loads stay nearly identical in size after multiple ejaculations. " Demetrius tilted his head as his mind tried to decipher Morgana's sentence. The angel sighed. "Even after cumming a few times, you are still shooting out a lot of thick cum."

"Oh...I knew that."

"Sure you did sweetheart." She winked at him, seeing his attempt at trying to act as if he understood her as adorable. "But more importantly how do you feel? Any discomfort? Feeling pent up? Out of control libido?" She said as she leaned forward over the table.

"No, no and no. I'm fine. I'll let you know if anything happens." Morgana nodded, clearly satisfied with the answer. A smile flashed across her face as she quickly dropped underneath the table. Before Demetrius could look under the table to see what she was doing, Morgana had already begun to pull herself up on his side. She positioned herself on his lap, her free hand moved down underneath her dress to caress Demetrius' bulge.

"Mhm. I thought you said your libido was in control?" She said mockingly.

"You are sitting in my lap and your breast are rubbing against my body." He tried to reason.

"I suppose you are right." She fished out his meaty, throbbing length and positioned the engorged tip at her dripping entrance. Demetrius groaned as his tip brushed up against her snatch. She swiveled her hips causing the tip of penis to slowly slide inside of Morgana.

"No panties?"

"Of course not. Why? Do you want me to put on a pair?" He shook his head side to side. She brought her hand underneath his chin, rubbing against the stubble before turning his head and forcing him to look at her. "Say it." She stopped moving her hips, keeping the rest of his shaft outside of the wet cavern his body craved.

"No! I don't want you to wear panties!" Morgana licked her plump lips before pulling him into a kiss. She let herself fully drop down, taking his entire shaft inside of her in one go. Her tongue danced against his, once again she took control of the kiss. Her tongue explored the depths of his mouth as she dropped her ass down onto his clothed pelvis. She pulled back, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths.

"You'll do anything to continue to fuck me won't you? Good." She said as she slammed her ass down. Demetrius could only answer with a moan. "You know -ngh- the other powerful girls -ah- in the league would love -fuck- to have someone like you. Bashful, handsome and -ah- and submissive in bed. I'd be careful around the other girls." She was unsure if Demetrius had even heard her. He looked as if he was far to focused in bottoming out in Morgana's tight cunt. She let out a low moan of approval as his hips bucked by themselves as he tried to bury his prick deeper then it could go. Morgana leaned forward, her teardrop tits pressing against his chest. Demetrius resisted the urge to tear open her work clothes and suck on her inviting twin peaks, instead opting to continue thrusting as hard as he could. Morgana's flesh jiggled in the tight confines of her clothing.

Demetrius drank in the sight and slammed his pelvis upwards as he felt his orgasm approach. "That's right -unf- Demetrius bury that fat prick inside of me. I need your seed!" She screamed in pleasure. Suddenly the sound of the bells ringing rang out through the shop, causing the two to cease fucking. Morgana clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Just when we were getting to the good part." She whined. "We'll have to continue this after work."

Demetrius groaned and slowly began to thrust again. "Can't we go for a bit longer?" She shook her head before pushing herself upwards. She felt his long shaft leaving her body until she reached the tip. She debated if she should just give in to her desires right there but ultimately decided against it. She fully pulled him out, getting a quiet moan from the both of them.

With a snap of her finger, the sweat and juices that coated the two vanished leaving no evidence of their little romp. Demetrius tucked his still throbbing erection into his pants which Morgana watched with a mixture of disappointment and lust. "Come 's go." She said as she tried to pull her eyes away from his bulge.

He nodded as he followed her to the front, his eyes locked onto her fat ass which caused her dress to shift with every step. She snapped her fingers twice, causing Demetrius to look up. His eyes met with a man. He was short and fat, probably due to eating well. He had a trimmed brown mustache that reminded him of a caterpillar. His beard was just as well kept. His clothing looked as if it was made from the highest quality silk which help keep his large stomach in check. A Demacian noble. Behind him were 5 men dressed from head to toe in chainmail. They had weapons hilted on their sides making it obvious they were guards.

"Ah the Mistress has finally found some suitable help!" His jovial attitude immediately set the tone in the building. "Good to see someone can finally help relieve some of the pressure off of you."

"Trust me. He's very good at taking the pressure of of me." She turned to Demetrius, staring at his package that slightly pressed against his tight pants. "He met all the requirements that I was looking for. His name is Demetrius and he will be showing you you're tables." Demetrius bowed before walking past the front desk and beckoning the noble to follow him.

The man nodded before following Demetrius and the guards followed close behind. His hand hovered above one of the larger tables in the corner which could seat the 6 of them. They quickly filled the seats with only the noble picking up the menu. He squinted a bit before turning to Demetrius. "Are you all fine with fruit tarts?"

"Yes sir!" They replied in unison.

"Well then 10 fruit tarts it is." Demetrius nodded in response before heading into the kitchen.

"10 fruit tarts Morgana." She placed her finger on her bottom lip, thinking for a second.

"Can you focus long enough to help me with ..." She trailed off. She was also having trouble keeping her libido in check.

"Yes, no need to worry about me." In truth focusing was pretty hard currently. He wanted to have her ride him again and let him finish inside of her plump pussy. The lewd thoughts invaded his mind but he wouldn't risk looking bad on his first day.

"So shall we get started?" Morgana nodded.

* * *

Demetrius emerged from the kitchen, a large plate in his right hand carrying the small sweet tarts. He would've loved to bring out all the delicacies at the same time but Morgana warned against carrying too much. The fruit covered delicacies caused the guards to begin salivating and the noble to begin smiling. He placed his hands on his large belly, letting out a hearty laugh as Demetrius placed their desserts on their table. "Ill be back with the rest." The plump man nodded, not even noticing his guards already devouring the first plate.

Demetrius power walked to the counter, his uncomfortable erection finally beginning to take it's toll on his mind as it continuously rubbed against his pants. Before he knew it he had already past the front desk which Morgana kept her arms on. Her large breast rested in the wood, giving her back a break from helping support the large orbs. "Expect a long day Dmitri. That noble could eat the entire plate by himself." She said somewhat jokingly. Demetrius only groaned in response, his erection still straining against his clothing. He couldn't help but wish Morgana had only let them finish their session. He watched as Morgana's ass swayed back and forth absentmindedly. Morgana was lost in thought, wondering if there would be a moment that she could grab Demetrius and fuck him senseless without her customers noticing for she was fairing no better than her employee. She wanted to quench the burning in her loins. Her plump thighs rubbed against each other. She wanted to touch herself so badly! She watched from the corner of her eye as Demetrius disappeared into the kitchen. She clenched her teeth, the only thought on her mind was relieving herself.

Demetrius strode back into the front of the bakery with both of the plates in hand, completely ignoring Morgana's wishes at this point. He was unsure if he had the mental fortitude to come out a third time. He dropped the plates which clattered against the table, drawing the attention of all residing there.

"My apologies." Demetrius said in an attempt to keep them from talking too much longer. "Anything else I can do for you?" Demetrius politely asked. The noble smiled.

"Give the Mistress my thanks for another wonderful meal!" Demetrius nodded before bowing and leaving the men to their sweets.

Once again he walked past Morgana as he headed into the kitchen. Perhaps there would be something that would distract him...preferably til the end of shift. Just before completely ducking into the kitchen for the last time, a quiet moan reached his ears. His head whipped around at a speed that should have broken his neck towards Morgana who's stature had visibly changed. One of her knees was bent slightly, her dress was raised just a bit in the front and her arm had disappeared into the recesses of her dress. Sticky drops of her liquid excitement pooled on the floor below here as soft cries of desperate pleasure escaped her lips. Seeing her finger herself was enough to push him far beyond the edge he was teetering on.

Demetrius placed a hand on Morgana's shoulder, pulling her back to reality. She turned to see Demetrius face's besides her own with the same desperate canal desire that welled up within her. "I...can't..." He said in a voice lower then a whisper. She could feel his groin grinding against her soft ass.

"Control yourself!" She hissed in an unsteady voice. She was gonna lose control of herself if she let him keep going. She couldn't blame him though. She did cause this. "There are customers still here!" She felt his hand grip the hymn of her dress. He leaned forward and lightly bit the tip of Morgana's ear causing a mewl to escape from her lips. He pulled down the back of her dress, exposing her doughy rear and pussy which was gushing like a waterfall. He tugged the zipper of his black pants and yanked it downwards, freeing his cock from its prison. Immediately he placed placed his blood engorged head against her drooling snatch. He stroked the shaft, letting out low moans that caused Morgana to continuously look up to make sure they weren't noticed.

"Please... let's pick up where we left off. " He whispered, desperation coating his words. He didn't bother waiting for a response and slowly began to impale her with his meat rod. He let out a content sigh before placing both of his hands on her shoulders. He began to the thrust into her, letting her hot lubricants do the work as they covered his shaft.

"Fine...you can fuck me just -unf- slow down! Please...I'm gonna start moaning!" Morgana pleaded, unsure if she could cut though his lust clouding his mind. He kept his hands on her shoulders but his hip movements began to slow down much to Morgana's surprise. "Ah...thank you..." She mewled as he continued to force the head of his engorged cock against her cervix.

"I'm sorry Morgana. I just..."

"Shh. I get it...just hurry up and cum so we don't get caught." At this point, there was no need to hide just how much she wanted this anymore. He nodded and continued his slow thrusts. She felt her walls being parted and stretched out with every thrust from him and she loved every second of it. Her eyes slowly drifted shut. She couldn't help biting her lip to prevent any noises from escaping. She shuddered as her pussy throbbed, caressing every part of Demetrius's shaft in the process. She would have lost herself in a lustful trance if it wasn't for the approaching footsteps.

...

APPROACHING FOOTSTEPS?!

Her pointy ears twitched at the unmistakable sound of footsteps. Her eyes flew open and she lightly kicked Demetrius, causing him to look up as well. Both of their eyes met with those of the noble's, a large grin spitting his face. Morgana's heart dropped, had she really been caught getting her rocks off behind her desk in her own bakery!? She had never been more embarrassed...or turned on but that's not important right now! She could feel Demetrius' throbbing even harder in her violently convulsing snatch. "An exhibitionist huh? Noted." She thought to herself. Finally the noble broke the silence with a hearty laugh.

"I see what you mean by 'he's good at relieving the pressure' from you." He said with a wink, causing the two to swallow hard. "Yes, judging by your face...he must give one mean massage!" Morgana's jaw would have dropped from the shock of receiving that statement but if she did, she would have let out a loud moan which may have aroused suspicion. She grit her teeth and kept her mouth shut to keep the moan inside. Once she was sure that she could speak without moaning, she did.

"Yes! He's wonderful at this. I can just feel the stress melting away from my muscles." She said in quite a shaky voice.

" I can see!" He chuckled as he dropped a large sack of gold coins on the table. "Once again your sweet impress my taste buds! Honestly this should be the epitome of nobility, not that shlop those 'high class' chefs bring us." Morgana nodded slowly at his ranting, she was far too focused on Demetrius who was still fucking her. "Well I suppose I should head back to my seat. Keep her healthy son. You'll be doing us all a great favor." Demetrius lightly nodded as the pressure in his groin began to grow more and more noticeable.

Just as the man turned around, the door opened revealing a woman with light blue eyes, unblemished creamy skin and flowing blue hair. Blades slowly danced around her head as she stepped through the door frame. There was no mistaking it. This was the woman who took Swain's arm. Irelia.

"Captain." The noble called, his jovial nature suddenly vanishing. "I see your travels were safe. I assume Lady Karma has arrived as well?" Irelia nodded. "Good. Good. Then I suppose we should be going." Immediately the guards stood up and followed the man out the door. "Make sure you really loosen the mistress up with your massage lad!" The door slowly swung back into place and shut with the familiar sounds of bells ringing. Irelia moved towards the two behind the counter without saying a word.

"Irelia..." Morgana started before cutting herself off to stop another moan. Her twat was spasming violently as she grew ever so close to her beautiful climax.

"Fallen angel." Irelia said in a monotone voice as she stared at the two. Demetrius stiffened as her gaze fell on him. His grip on her shoulders tightened and his thrusting began to slow to a crawl. Morgana on the other hand couldn't let him stop now that she was this close. She began to lightly move her ass backwards, forcing him back into her.

"What can I do for you?" She managed to get out in a pretty convincing manner.

"I've heard from the other nobles that your humble shop has quite the delectable assortment of goodies. What can you recommend?"

"Hmmm..." Morgana said through her closed lips as of she had paid any attention to the question. She was far to preoccupied with the feeling of teetering on the edge of her climax.

"If I may." Demetrius interrupted causing Irelia to look up and study him. With the prying eyes of Irelia off of her, Morgana was fully able to focus on Demetrius' cock and her own throbbing nethers. And the first thing she noticed was that Demetrius was throbbing violently but keeping himself and by proxy Morgana at the very edge by thrusting in an agonizingly slow manner. Just what did he have planned?

Irelia finally nodded as if she was giving him permission to speak to her. His rhythmic humps grew in tempo as he buried his cock inside of her. His erection began to swell, giving Morgana all the indication she needed. "You idiot! Don't cum inside! I'll lose it!" She yelled in her head as if Demetrius could hear her.

"What about an Oatmeal _creampie!"_ He said as her delivered on final thrust into Morgana's quivering snatch. The two shuddered in ecstasy while still trying to remain relatively still. Cum exploded into Morgana, causing her to cum hard as well. She fought back the urge to let her eyes roll back into her.

"Fuck! I'm gonna moan!" Morgana thought just as her lips began to part. "Oh that's the spot..." she cooed out loud causing Demetrius to freeze. "What are you doing Demetrius? My shoulders are still stiff." She said without even turning around. He nodded even though Morgana couldn't see it and continued rub her shoulders as he poured more creamy baby batter into her.

"Then I'll order that." Irelia finally said.

"Take any seat you like." Morgana moaned. She was no longer willing to contain them and it was all his fault. Irelia nodded and turned around before heading towards a table near the door. Quickly, Morgana began to slam her fat ass against his pelvis. Just as she did, Demetrius grabbed her hips, pulling her into him and pounding her with reckless abandon. The fabric between the two mostly muffled their vigorous fucking. Morgana's cunt began to pulse again as she reached her second orgasm. Her walls milked the last of the semen held in Demetrius balls, leaving the two mostly satisfied.

They scrambled to free themselves from each others genitalias. Finally, Demetrius pulled out. A long rope of cum still connected the two but after a few seconds the liquid dissolved. Demetrius slipped his softening member back into his pants before redoing his zipper. Morgana pulled up her dress, covering her pale, white ass while casting a spell to keep the cum inside of her pussy to prevent it from dribbling on the floor.

By the time Irelia sat down facing the two they had already scrambled back into the kitchen.

* * *

Morgana slammed Demetrius into the fridge, her mouth engulfing his in a fiery kiss driven by pure lust and passion. She pulled back, looking deep into his eyes. "I haven't been this turned on in a while." She said with a devilish smirk. "You're going to get me addicted to fucking in public."

"I haven't been this turned on in my entire life and I'm already addicted to the rush." He wasn't entirely wrong. But the way he said it made it seem more impressive than it actually was.

"Well maybe we can figure something out after work. Speaking of work...this is your mess. Since you decided to bring up oatmeal creampies so you are making it." She called as she opened up the fridge and fiddled with the ingredients inside.

"That's not fair!"

"It most definitely is. We don't even sell those snacks here." Morgana said sternly like a parent to their child. "Now fix your mess. I need to go fuck myself silly with the biggest dildo I've got because of you so I may be a while." She said as she walked toward the backdoor. She opened it and stepped through the frame before turning back to Demetrius. "Do a good job and we'll have much more fun tonight..." She winked before shutting the door, leaving Demetrius all alone.

"...shit."

* * *

Demetrius walked out with an extremely small plate which emanated a delicious aroma that Irelia couldn't ignore. She turned to face him, licking her lips without even realizing it as the deserts came closer and closer. He gave her a warm smile before placing it on the table. "Is there anything else I could do for you?"

"Yes. She quickly replied with a monotone voice. "Sit with me." Demetrius was taken aback by the request and the lack of emotions in said request. If he wasn't on the clock he would have voiced his concerns but ultimately conceded and took a seat across from her. Irelia picked up one of the small brown cookies, spinning it around a few times as she studied the oddity. "So what exactly are these...things?"

"Oatmeal cookies filled to the brim with a sweet filling. One of my personal favorites to be honest." Demetrius replied with a surprisingly upbeat tone.

"Well let's see why." She took a small bite of the soft cookie causing some of the sweet filling to rush into her mouth. The sweetness quickly overwhelmed her tastebuds and a sea of euphoria washed over her features.

"See!" Demetrius said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well this is quite the pleasant surprise. I didn't know Noxians could be talented at anything besides murder." She said coldly.

"Well I-" His blood ran cold as he realized just what she had said. He watched her blades rotate dangerously near her back, showing just how volatile her thoughts were.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice your accent?" In all honesty, he thought he sounded just like everyone else. Her words carried a heavy dose of venom with each syllable. Demetrius didn't move a muscle, knowing that the slightest movement could mean the difference between seeing Morgana again and being a pile of meat on the floor. She let out a sigh causing her blades to droop. "As much as I would like to strike you down right here and now, I suppose I have no reason to distrust you since you are trusted by the fallen angel though that doesn't mean much considering who she is." The blades rushed back to her and retook their position behind her. Demetrius let out a sigh as the tension in the room slowly began to dissipate. "Besides, your boss would have my head on a pike before I could even leave the shop if she found out I attacked you."

Thinking back on it, Morgana was terrifying when angry. She was also terrifying when horny which could be just as bad. A mix of the two would just be down right devastating. "Speaking of Morgana, you seemed to have been giving her quite a soothing massage. I could tell by her facial expressions." The way she said it didn't quite sit right with Demetrius but he ignored the lingering feeling. "I have a lot of pent up stress currently and would love to receive one of those."

"Well...I uh..." He quickly began to search for an excuse when out of the corner of his eyes he saw one of the blades hovering towards him.

"Oh do you plan on denying me a massage?" She said as innocently as possible. Demetrius immediately shook his head side to side, causing the blade to hover away. "Good. Come." She commanded. He let out a sigh before pushing his seat way and moving to her side. How did he end up in this situation. He patiently waited for her next command, not wanting to stir the pot already more than he had. The thought of the submissive Noxian servicing her began to wake something deep inside of her. It felt like a cross between catharsis and arousal and felt great. She rolled her shoulders slightly causing them to crack loudly. She let out a pained yet content groan. "My shoulders are awfully stiff as of late. Would you mind massaging them for me?"

"Of course." He said in his respectful work voice that severely betrayed how he really felt. He begrudgingly rubbed her sore muscles with his tender grip. Though he had know idea how to actually give a good massage, he did have magic. The ends of his finger tips glowed green with the spell heal. Energy began to flow into Irelia's body and spread throughout her muscles.

"Mmm...this isn't half bad." She let out a sigh of relief as his fingers slid around her collar bone. It felt as if sore muscles had been had been renewed and the pain had been replaced with pleasure. "It would nice to receive the same treatment Morgana received though."

"Hmm?"

"Maybe I should get into the same position to jog your memory." She scooted back in her chair before pushing herself upwards. She placed her hands one the table and bent over, letting her breasts press against the tabletop. Her heart shaped ass swayed as it strained against her tights. If she moved anymore she would most definitely cause the fabric to tear. "Well? I expect you to continue." She said impatiently, not realizing that Demetrius was preoccupied with staring at her perfect rear. Even her slightest movement caused her ass to jiggle. "Not used to seeing an ass this perfect?" She chided, snapping him out of his trance.

"Huh?" He said as he realized he hadn't heard her since she had bent over.

Irelia sighed. "Just continue the massage."

"Sure...let me just...look for an angle..." He said as me moved side to side in an attempt to find the best way to reach her shoulders without grinding against her.

"Use the same position you did for Morgana. It worked so well for her didn't it?" Demetrius swallowed hard and hoped he could keep his member down during this. He leaned over her, his groin pressed against her soft rear. He let out a sigh of pleasure as his cock pressed against one of her plush ass cheeks. He wrestled the idea of humping her out of his head and placed his hands back on her shoulders. He continued to run his fingers across her soft skin but his mind wouldn't allow the feeling of her soft ass to be overcome by any other thoughts. His cock began to swell slightly, causing him to quickly rethink his position. "Please stay down. One time...one...time..." He whispered underneath his breath but with every second that passed it only grew.

Irelia shivered as the quickly hardening cock grew closer to full mast. "Someone's been hiding quite the package." She purred. "I see why Morgana let you bangher behind the counter."

"Yeah..." Demetrius absentmindedly answered as he relished the feeling of her soft ass against his pitched tent. Soon after realization took hold and forcibly tore him down from his pleasurable high. "Wait...you.."

"Noticed? Of course." Her tone was extremely cocky which irritated Demetrius slightly.

"Well...I guess I was being a bit aggressive."

"You seem to forget that I am not just warrior. I am also a dancer. That means I'm good at spotting even the slightest of movements." She turned back with a slight smile on her face. "You definitely hid your movements well. I assume very few others would have noticed you thrusting. Though they definitely would have noticed Morgana." She was indeed moaning decently loud but for the most part remained straight faced. Demetrius raised an eyebrow, not exactly understanding her point.

"Morgana has a lot of meat on her. Even the slightest movements caused her massive jugs to jiggle." He thought about it for a second, letting the absolute truth of the statement sink in. "That tent is looking very uncomfortable and you don't have Morgana to help you this time. How about I help you this time?"

Her hand reached back, slowly unzipping Demetrius pants and grabbing his blood engorged shaft. He did not fight it though he told himself he should have. She slipped it out into the open before giving it a few deep strokes. She placed his member in the valley of her ass causing a groan to escape from his throat. Her thin tights made it feel as if there was nothing stopping their skin from connecting. "Why are you doing this?" He squeaked out.

"I told you. I'm very stressed. Between hiding my disdain for Karma's practices and dealing with Dark Sovereign who resides with us, I've had little time to 'relieve' myself. So I'm going to need you to help me and in return you get the best ass in the institute for a bit. Now, will you lead this dance, or should I?" She asked seductively as she began to move her hips. Her ass stroked his sandwiched cock, making him moan with pleasure. "Quite the submissive one. Good. You know your place then." She couldn't help slamming her fat rump into his pelvis, sending his cock deep between her meaty cheeks before sliding it back out. The sounds of his moans only egged her on. Quickly, her usual calm demeanor was once again replaced by cockiness.

His hips began to move, sliding in and out of her doughy buttcheeks without his minds consent. He grabbed her waist without thinking, using it to steady himself as he began to thrust harder than before. "Fuck...such a nice ass..." He whispered, though it was just loud enough for Irelia to hear. Not that he cared. He continued to savagely bury himself between her soft cheeks.

"Trust me Noxian. You've seen nothing yet." She slid her feet away from each other. She didn't say a word, she only turned her head so she could see his face for this next part. Her ass suddenly squeezed his cock tightly. The toned muscles in her ass showed their shape through the shier amount of fat housed on her butt. Demetrius threw his head back as he let out a cry of unbridled ecstasy. His cock spasmed against Irelia's marshmallow like confinements before violently erupting. The inside of her tanned cheeks quickly filled with thick spunk, giving her little time to relax the grip her held on his cock to prevent her ass from being coated. More virile cream exploded upwards, arching high in the air before coming back down onto her back and long blue hair. It only took a few more seconds for Demetrius' powerful orgasm to die down. He slid his cock back, slapping it against her tight covered ass and allowing the last of his cum to dribble off of his tip.

"Don't worry Noxian. It happens to everybody." Once again her bravado resurfaced, irritating him slightly once again. The only difference was an idea surfaced from it. A smile appeared on his face which Irelia quickly took note of. "Too much for you to handle?" He paid her no attention as he dropped to the floor, his fingers softly massaging her fat rear before taking a handful of her tights in each hand. He gave them a powerful yank in opposite directions, causing them to tear and exposing her fat ass to the cold shop air.

He roughly slapped her ass before burying his face into it. His tongue swirled against her nether lips. Every second was spent enjoying the taste of her juices. Irelia softly moaned in response, her cocky attitude replaced by a desperate need that had barely begun to surface. His fingers sank into each cheek before he started to squeeze and pull them. The tiny bit of experience he had gained over the course of a day with Morgana and pure instinct was clearly guiding him. "Where has that bravado gone Miss Irelia?" Though he sounded confident, his own body was violently shaking from the influx of adrenaline and nervousness. Well, fake it til you make it. She opened her mouth to let out another witty response only to have a moan escape from her lips. Demetrius' tongue slipped into her wet folds and wriggled against her tight walls.

His hot breath brushed against her clit, pushing her closer and closer to an orgasm with every passing second. His fingers moved to her snatch, rubbing her pussy slowly before speeding up. Her juices coated his fingers, making it much easier to please her. "Slow down! If you keep going at that rate I'll..." She bit her lips as she felt his tongue snake deep into her burning core. Her hands balled into fist as she let out a sigh that conveyed her pleasure. Her snatch violently convulsed as it let loose a stream of burning juices into Demetrius' awaiting mouth. Her body shuddered and her thick legs threatened to give out with every second of her climax. She held onto the table for dear life as the pleasure racking her body finally stopped.

Demetrius licked his lips, recovering the juices that had narrowly missed his taste buds. "Sweet." He was the only word he said before delivering a smack to her meaty rear. He couldn't find the will needed to tear his eyes away from the jiggling ass in front of her. He grabbed the mounds of flesh once more and buried his face in them. His lips pressed against her sensitive pussy causing Irelia to yelp in surprise before he pulled quickly picked himself up and discarded his pants ensuring whatever happened next wouldn't ruin them more than he already had. He slowly rubbed his cock against the underside of her dripping entrance, causing the two's breathing to become louder and heavier.

Demetrius really began to think about exactly what he was doing. Here he was, a guy with slightly above average magical abilities with what amounted to a few hours of sexual experience getting ready to fuck Ionia's hero. Hell he had only lost his virginity yesterday! What an odd series of events. "Someone seems a little side tracked. What is it?" She asked, her voice carrying what seemed to be carrying genuine care for once.

Demetrius leaned forward, slipping the tip of his cock into Irelia, causing her to tense up. His chest pressed against her back, allowing him to plant kisses across her neck in a way he had seen in a very cheesy porno. She let out a few quick breaths with ever kiss. She refused to move her ass, allowing him to slip it in without her doing anything. "It's nothing. I'm just thinking." He whispered in between placing soft kisses on her. He really didn't want to ruin this moment with his self reflection. He repositioned his legs before slipping the rest of his glistening shaft inside her.

He grabbed her wide hips and began to pull himself forward, bottoming out in her without any warning. He let out a husky groan which overshadowed Irelia's own moaning. Demetrius wasted no time getting himself up to max speed which caused the slapping of her ass against his pelvis to grow louder. "Ah fuck!" Irelia yelled. "So aggressive and brutal! Someone is really embracing their inner Noxian!" Her words didn't completely reach him. He was far too focused on ploughing her fat ass.

The tip of his cock constantly slammed against her womb before pulling back and striking it again. It was like a battering ram constantly ramming it over and over again. And it felt amazing. Irelia had taken bigger cocks to scratch this itch before but none of them had been as rough as he was. It really made her question if she enjoyed being roughly fucked like some common whore and the answer was a resounding yes. "I'm cumming again!" She squealed as her pussy let loose a torrent of sticky juices onto Demetrius' pelvis. Her convulsing snatch didn't stop him from thrusting however, it only drove him to keep going. Demetrius had been lost to instinct since they started.

"Wait! Ah, I'm too sensitive!" She let out a whimper, her hips wiggle back in forth as the new mind numbing pleasure overtook her. The blades quickly moved towards her, turning themselves around and slamming their leather butts into Demetrius' shoulders. He stumbled backwards, his cock slipping out of Irelia's abused cunt with a loud pop before he fell flat on his ass.

Irelia let out a relieved sigh as she regained her composure. She pushed herself off the table and quickly spun around. She took a seat on Demetrius lap, keeping his cock between her creamy thighs and rubbing against her unsatisfied entrance. She slowly removed her armor before moving to the spandex she wore for easier movements. She pulled the dark blue article of clothing up and over her head before tossing it into the corner of the room.

Her B cup breast bounced slightly with movement which drew Demetrius's attention. She lifted herself up and slowly began to slip his cock back into her awaiting hole. She used her now free hands to unbutton Demetrius' clothing. He assisted her in her efforts by pulling his arms out the sleeves. She wasted time removing his white undershirt next. She stared hungrily at her prize. His toned muscles and chest were most definitely a turn on but his abs perfect. Not rippling like other members of the League but still maintained.

"Pretty decent. " She half lied. In truth, she did like her men a little more battle hardened. He let out a chuckle as his hands moved to her soft breasts. "They may not be as massive as Morgana's cow tits but at least I can have a stealthy fuck without jiggling wildly." She said with a bit of jealousy lacing her words. She bit her lip as she felt herself reach the hilt. Slowly, she began to bounce and work his cock.

"Cow tits huh?" An irritated voice called out, catching the two off guard. A pair of soft hands grazed Irelia's toned stomach before moving to her small, supple breasts. Morgana's head peaked out from behind Irelia's blue hair. Their eyes met and the two smiled at each other before Morgana's eyes flickered to Irelia. "Oh I'm sorry little Miss bubble butt that I have superior genetics." A visible vein began to form on her forehead. "And you stealthy!? Hah! Don't make me laugh. Your ass draws men in like moths to a flame. You'll have an entire building staring at you the moment you enter." Her hands roughly groped Irelia's breasts, causing the woman to writhe a bit. "And speaking of moths to a flame..." Once again her gaze fell on Demetrius who had been slowly thrusting into Irelia the entire time. "What an interesting predicament I've found you in. Fucking a customer and not inviting me. I'm hurt."

"Wasn't this my mess to fix?" Morgana quickly raised a middle finger to her employee, earning a chuckle from him before going back to fondling Irelia.

Morgana leaned forward and lightly bit Irelia's ear. She shivered in Morgana's hands and rubbed her back against her ample chest. "Wait are you..." Irelia asked as she tried to turn around.

"Mhm." Morgana quickly replied as she pressed her bare breast against Irelia's soft skin. "Like what you feel?" She pressed against Irelia's back slightly harder, letting her feel every inch of her 'cow tits'. Morgana clearly wasn't amused by her comment. She gave the ass in question a rough squeeze, letting her excess fat flow through her fingers.

"You know I think I should join in on the fun. What do you guys think?" Morgana asked. Without waiting for a response, she hovered her hand in front of the two. A purple flame erupted from her hands. It blazed brightly for a couple seconds before dying down and revealing a dildo with a tip at each end. It caught Irelia off guard. The sheer size of it was both terrifying and oddly arousing. "This one is one of my favorites." She said as she rubbed the bulbous tip against the dancer's hard nipple.

Morgana's hand slithered downwards, grabbing Demetrius' full balls and giving them a hard squeeze. "Fuck her as hard as you can but don't cum OK?"

"It's hard not to when you grab those. They are very volatile you know." Demetrius immediately moved his hands back to her wide hips, slamming her downwards and forcing her to bounce at a lightning fast pace.

"Good." Morgana whispered as she pulled the dildo back to her. She positioned it at her own sopping entrance before stuffing it inside her needy cunt. "Oh...fuuuck..." She moaned as the massive toy reached her deepest parts.

Irelia felt the toy continuously slap against her ass as Demetrius' cock continuously pistoned in and out of her pussy. She opened her mouth to let out a long moan but cut herself short when she felt the tip of Morgana's toy press against her asshole. Before she could say anything, Morgana wrapped her arms around the dancers collar bone and pulled herself forward. The dildo slid in with ease and buried itself in her rectum. The two women let out extremely lusty moans, causing Demetrius' cock to throb intensely for the duration.

Morgana began to move, thrusting towards Irelia and forcing the dildo into the two's holes."Fuck...it slid in..ah..so easily! You must be one...mhm...hell of a butt slut!" She announced as she began to buck her hips as viciously as possible.

"S-slow down! I've never...fuck...done anal before! Please! Be more gen-gentle!" She moaned out. She could feel the intruders inside of her holes simultaneously rub against her walls, and she couldn't help but love every second of it.

"Such a smackable ass!" Morgana bellowed as she brought her hand down onto her soft tush. Irelia's tongue slithered out of her mouth on contact, her eyes rolled back into her head and her pussy convulsed. Demetrius clenched his teeth and squeezed her hips tightly before letting out a howl of pleasure.

"Do it again! She tightens up so much when you do!" He roared as his lustful haze tossed his sanity into the back seat. His eyes squeezed shut while the bountiful pleasure from Irelia's cunt servicing his dick freshly swirled in his head.

"Ooh kinky. I guess I can do it again...just for you." She said as she delivered another harsh smack onto Irelia's cheeks, causing a red mark to slowly start appearing. Once again her pussy violently convulsed, squeezing his member in a way that rushed him towards a powerful orgasm. That's when he realized two things. How close he was to erupting and where his spunk would be going.

"Irelia. I'm close! I think...gah...you better move!" His concerns were only met with silence. His eyes quickly opened and were quickly subjected to the aheago faced Irelia and clearly enjoying herself Morgana. "Guys!?" The fallen angel was far too focused on ensuring Irelia couldn't wiggle away from her at any point and stop the dildo from bottoming out in either of them. Her eyes were shut and her mouth was curved into the shape of an O. Demetrius opened his mouth to voice the concern of where the aftermath of his oncoming orgasm would be landing once again but only a hoarse moan came out. He knew he couldn't hold himself back much longer. That's when and idea popped into his head.

* * *

Morgana could feel the electric pulses of pleasure racking her entire body with every smack of her pelvis against Irelia's fat ass. She relished in every second, allowing her body to do as it wished as it slowly climbed towards an orgasm. Of course being as old as Morgana was meant her stamina was very solid when warmed up. How old was she? Well you never ask a lady her age. She listened to the cacophony of moans that escaped from Irelia's lips everytime her or Demetrius thrusted into her. The hearing it brought an unholy amount of euphoria to the angel. Nothing could stop her from pounding this juicy ass!

 _"MORGANA!"_ A voice boomed inside her head, causing her to slow down the moment of her hips although she didn't stop pounding Irelia's juicy ass. See? Nothing. She looked around, before her eyes landed on Demetrius who's teeth were tightly clenched and his eyes were glued shut. _"Morgana! Please!"_ It took a second for it to register in Morgana's head that it was Demetrius' voice ringing in her head.

 _"Demetrius?"_ She waited for a response with baited breath, unsure if she was hearing things or not.

 _"Yes!"_

 _"How are you..."_

 _"I'm a summoner remember?! Now please...I need your help! I'm about to unload into an extremely fertile pussy and I'm sure Irelia doesn't plan on moving. I'm also sure she doesn't have magic like you to prevent herself from getting pregnant so please help!"_ He begged.

 _"I don't know, you're babies would probably be really cute."_ She teased.

 _"Can you handle me taking days off to deal with my kid!?"_

 _"Well...I mean I have plenty of gold to pay for-"_

 _"Sexually. Can you satisfy yourself with your toys for weeks on end?"_ She bit her lip, realizing that she may have grown slightly more attached to her new employee within a day than she had thought.

 _"...ok hold it in just a bit longer I'll think of something!"_ Her voice was frantic, indicating his reasoning had the desired effect.

 _"Hurry!"_

Morgana's mind quickly ran through ideas, each one getting slightly better than the last but at the rate she was going, Irelia would have given birth before she had a full proof plan. She gave up on trying to be full proof and bet on a plan that was at best 50/50. Plus it could further her own agenda as well. She placed her hands on her full hips and yanked her backwards. The pull was hard enough to slip Demetrius' about to blow cock out of Irelia tight snatch. Demetrius groaned and small droplets of cum flowed down the side. The sudden emptiness inside one of her holes quickly cleared her mind.

"W-wait! What are you doing!" She growled as she struggled against Morgana's surprising strong grip.

"Sorry, but as you can tell Demetrius is quite close to cumming and him blowing his load in you could be problematic. I can help you finish though." She said as she began to force the dildo deep into her ass.

"No! I want to feel his burning spunk fill my womb!" She spouted without thinking. Or course embarrassment followed her words but she didn't care. "Don't you have spell that'll protect me?" She moaned as the large dildo forced her toward the edge.

"Hmm. I don't know. I don't think I can stop my hips anyway." She said hoarsely as she began to feel her own orgasm welling up.

"Please!" She screeched. The need to be filled had completely overwhelmed her.

"Tell you what, you are traveling with the duchess and the sovereign correct?" Her voice was strained as she fought the urge to both moan and cum. Irelia nodded as she futilely tried to slow down Morgana's hips.

"Bring one to me and we'll call it even OK?" A smile began to form on her beautiful face as she pushed Irelia's hands off her hips.

"I will! I will! Please!" She cried, making the smile grow even wider.

"Well Demetrius?" He looked upwards, seeing Morgana holding Irelia and spreading her glistening pink pussy with her fingers. "Are you ready to fill her up?" His mind overheated, unable to comprehend both the sight in front of him and the prospect of filling up another woman, even if she did have no chance of getting pregnant anymore. All he could do was nod idiotically. She quickly lowered Irelia onto Demetrius' cock, mostly because her arms had grown tired from supporting the well endowed woman's weight.

His member slipped in with no resistance and in an instant his mind went white. The pressure that had finally began to recede reemerged with a vengeance. The only thing his body would allow his mind to think about was filling Irelia up to the brim with seed. He stretched his arms as far as humanly possible and dug his fingers into Morgana's meaty ass. He continuously fondled one cheek, stoking the inferno burning wildly in Morgana's snatch. She started to lose her composure and began thrusting as hard as she could to pleasure herself and as a by product, fucking Irelia senseless. Her lips curled upwards into a smirk as she watched both Irelia and Demetrius sink into a pit of lust.

Demetrius harshly brought his hand down onto Morgana's ass without warning, causing a red welt to show up matching the one on Irelia's ass. Her eyes twitched and her body began to violently spasm. "Not again!" She hoarsely yelled before tightly grabbing Irelia's small chest. Her sudden orgasm that coarsed through her body was quiet and overshadowed by both Irelia's and Demetrius'. The two let out a guttural groan as the burning white liquid from Demetrius' balls exploded into Irelia's pussy. Her eyes rolled back as tears of pure ecstasy rolled down her cheeks. Demetrius' eyes glazed over before completely closing. His body went limp as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Morgana slowly began to come down from cloud nine, her vision became clearer and her mind was no longer clouded by lust. That's when she realized that Demetrius had already blown his load into her. "Oh yeah...I'm supposed to..." She trailed of as traced an outline of a heart just above Irelia's clit. A purple flame brightly burned on the outline for a brief second before vanishing completely. Morgana brushed her soft hands against Irelia's flushed cheeks. "I've held up my end of the bargain. I expect you to as well." She said as she pushed herself backwards. The dildo slipped out of Irelia's ass, leaving it both gaping and twitching.

The dancer let out a content sigh as she pushed herself upwards causing Demetrius' limp cock to slide out of her. A large amount of cum poured out onto his pelvis before dipping onto the floor. "I am only as good as my word angel." She said in a new calm tone. "Though I don't think spiking their food will be as easy as it was on me." Morgana raised an eyebrow before laughing uncontrollably.

"So you knew then and still went through with it!? You're an even bigger slut than I thought!" She slowly began to quiet down and quickly wiped a tear from her eye. "It only took a couple drops into the milk to get you to fuck. How funny is that?"

"As I told your lover-"

"Employee." Morgana flatly stated as she crossed her arms over her large, bare chest.

"Whatever. As I told him, I was indeed stressed and he was a decent enough outlet to relieve that stress."

" 'I want to feel his burning spunk fill my womb.' Doesn't seem like something you would say to a decent outlet." Morgana mocked.

"And a decent outlet doesn't require an aphrodisiac to make a women feel something." The dancer quickly countered.

"The aphrodisiac would had run out before I arrived to join you two you know." Irelia instantly went silent and her face became just as red as a tomato as realization dawned on her. There was no outside force making her say those things Morgana mocked her for. She quickly gathered her clothes without another word and slipped into them as quickly as she could. The sounds of Morgana's laughter filled the room. There were very few things more fun then torturing a woman with a stick up her ass. Her eyes moved down to stare at said ass only to realize that Demetrius had torn a massive hole in her leggings. With a quick wave of her finger, the fabric began to reattach itself and repair the hole though Irelia didn't seem to notice.

Once fully dressed, she turned back around to face the angel. "I should return within the next three days. Be prepared for my arrival."

"Yeah yeah. Now get out. I have an employee to attend to." Irelia said nothing, instead opting to walk towards the door. She pried it open, letting in the cold night air before turning slightly so she could see Morgana sitting next to Demetrius. She lightly cupped his face with a small smile on her face. It was...nice to see Morgana experiencing such happiness to say the the least. She passed through the door frame and closed the door behind her before walking out in the dark. The only thought on her mind was just how she was going to get one of the two with her to accompany her back.

Morgana sensitive ears listened intently, ensuring that Irelia was completely gone before finally getting up. She walked into the kitchen, leaving Demetrius sprawled out on the floor alone. Morgan calmly walked to the sink and lightly tapped the metal lever causing cold water to pour from the faucet. She placed a small glass underneath, letting it fill about half way before shutting it off and walking back to the front of the shop. She crouched down by Demetrius body and immediately splashed the water on to his face.

His eyes flew open and he immediately started flailing around. "Fuck! Cold! Cold!" He yelled in a higher pitch than normal, causing the angel to chuckle a bit. The sound of her giggling caused his movements to slow as he started too look around. He pushed himself off the floor, stumbling for a second before straightening up. "Where'd Irelia go?"

"Home. Come now. It will be a much busier day tomorrow so we cannot have ourselves smelling like sweat." She grabbed his hand and began guiding him towards the door connecting her home to the building.

Within minutes the two had already made their way to the bathroom and ran enough water for a suitable bath. "Well?" Morgana said leaving Demetrius a tad confused. "Get in." He pointed to himself before pointing to the bath as if he need more explanation. Morgana sighed before nodding. "You are a real idiot you know that." Demetrius did not reply as slipped into the hot water. He exhaled as his body relished the felling of a hot bath. Morgana slowly dipped her foot into water, testing the temperature before deciding to hop in. She sat down on Demetrius' lap before laying down on is chest. "This _is_ nice." She squealed. "Would be such a good time to stretch my wings but there's not enough space. You'll have to help me wash them later." It did take a second for him to notice her wings had been absent this whole time. Probably because of her working and all. Morgana's shifted slightly to get into a slightly more comfortable position. She closed her eyes and sunk slightly into the water. "I've been meaning to tell you that we are running low on ingredients."

"What! That's pretty important since you sell food here."

"No, not for food. For my potions. I used the last of the multi-purpose ingredients on the aphrodisiac I used on Irelia."

"Wait when did you-"

"So we will have to an ingredient run some time soon. Some stuff like hellfire, demon blood, demigod essence, probably some venom from the spider god. The usual." He started to chuckle, catching Morgana's attention.

"I'm guessing it's not as easy as going to the store." She shook her against his chest as a hidden smile curled on her face.

"Don't worry. I explain it later. Just focus on your work. We'll figure out the rest later." The thought of hunting for potion ingredients did somewhat terrify him. Where would they be looking? The Shadow Isles? Zaun? Shurima? There were a lot of dangerous places out there that would most likely get him killed. It was funny. How many other bakeries could send you on a trip that could cost you your life or allow you to have sex with women that could snap you in half like a toothpick.

"What are thinking about." Morgana seductively whispered.

"Uh. Nothing."

"Oh really? Nothing at all?" She shifted slightly, her ass rubbing against his semi hard cock. "Are you sure?" Truthfully, he hadn't even noticed what his thoughts were doing to his body.

"If I still say nothing would you believe me?" He said bashfully.

"Not in the slightest. Don't worry. If we get sweaty here, we'll just clean up again." She smiled at him, a smile that caused his heart to flutter. Well. There is nothing wrong with a bit more relaxation before tommorow's work right?

* * *

 _ **For anyone who has made it this far, thanks for reading. The chapter is over and this little section is just me replying to the reviews I got.**_

 _ **Camarox1**_

 _ **I'm glad to hear that the first chapter was a success. And it is true that Morgana doesn't have very many lemons about her, though the ones that do exist are usually top notch. She doesn't have much art done of her but thankfully Casemon was doing commissions at the time I was finishing up the first chapter. So I reached out to him before tumblr collapsed and the rest is history. If he's still doing commission I'll probably commissions something for Miss Fortune or Oriana.**_

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **Thank you!**_

 _ **TheLastYukami**_

 _ **This review actually means a whole lot to me considering you are the reason I started writing on this website. Your stories inspired me to pick up writing once more. I really cannot express the amount of gratitude I'd like to give you so I'll keep writing at the highest quality I can.**_

 _ **Lord Reyne**_

 _ **This guy is gonna be the first notified of this chapter.**_

 _ **TiNK TF**_

 _ **Thank you. And I'll have to thank the woman who edited my chapter for the small amount of errors. Without her, it probably would have been riddled with them. Probably like this one will be since this one was reread by me.**_

 _ **There will be more characters then D and Morgana however one of them will always be in the chapter in some capacity since they are the main characters.**_

 _ **Xana Shadow**_

 _ **I mean I would but there are many good collection stories for League already and I already have a series like that for another game. It really takes a lot to create different stories with different plots instead of weaving a larger story together so for now I'm doing these two in an expanding cast.**_

 _ **Eternal Violets**_

 _ **Thanks and I'll keep it going as long as I can.**_

 _ **DudeManJones**_

 _ **Maybe. I've got the next chapter mostly figured out then the story kinda diverges in a few different ways and I have yet to choose the best direction for it. Perhaps I'll start votes for chapters later one and this will be one of them. I have no qualms with writing some of the "tamer" fetishes like lactation, futa, genderbend, ect.**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you, come again." Morgana politely said as she bowed to the leaving knights and nobles. Once the door closed she let out a long sigh and dropped her more polite and refined facade. "Fuck I'm tired." She flatly stated as tilted her head back, resulting in her neck loudly cracking. "I wonder how Demetrius is doing." They had grown much closer over the past few days of work. His cooking had improved drastically and he didn't stutter as much as he used to around her but was still the lovable nervous wreck she had grown to adore. She would have loved to keep going in their sexual endeavors but they have had no time recently. She peeked into the kitchen only to see her employee passed out on the mahogany table. Drool dribbled down his cheek and pooled onto the wood. In his hand was a whisk and next to his face was a silver bowl containing a lumpy mix of something Morgana couldn't quite discern. After putting all the evidence together it was easy to figure out he had passed out. She pulled the chair next to him backwards and plopped herself down. It had been three full days since their run in with Irelia and those three days had been horrid.

Irelia must have told everyone she came in contact with about her humble little shop. The amount of new customers exploded into an amount they hadn't been prepared for causing them to pull all nighters back to back. This was the first real break they had gotten since the sudden rush. Which meant she had not time for herself. No masturbating, no pleasure and no fucking. Nothing. And while she was doing a lot better than she originally she thought she would be with all the stress building up inside of her, it was the principle of not fucking that annoyed her dammit! Here she had a perfect candidate to fuck her brains out and she couldn't even use him.

She tilted her head sideways to look at her sleeping employee and for the first time realized how heavy her body felt from the lack of sleep. Her muscles were tense, her legs ached, and her eye lids were heavy. "What I wouldn't do for a rejuvenation potion right about now. Too bad I'm out of breast milk samples. Perhaps I could get Sona over once this has all blown over. I think I still have a lactation potion somewhere around here." Morgana's mouth opened wide as she let out a long yawn while still eyeing Demetrius. She wasn't particularly horny. Just stressed which presented quite the predicament. "Sleep or sex? She mumbled to herself. "Well. There is only one option that will satisfy the audience isn't there?" She said to nobody in particular. She pursed her dark purple lips before slipping under the table to indulge in a fallen angles favorite activities.

* * *

Irelia knocked on the large petricite door which echoed throughout the hall. She could hear shuffling inside of the room which only grew closer as the seconds passed. The door slowly opened, and out stepped Karma in a white night gown. "Oh. Captain! I hope you'll excuse my attire, I had not planned to leave my room today."

Irelia stared at the article of clothing for a second before making eye contact. "These aren't yours. You've never worn this style of clothing." The Duchess opened her mouth to answer only for another voice to answer for her.

"That's because they are mine." A powerful voice boomed with a commanding echo following her words.

Karma pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a sigh before looking back to Irelia. "Perhaps you should come in."

She opened the door wider, revealing the Dark Sovereign Syndra lazily laying on the bed in a purple nightgown similar to the one Karma was wearing. The one big difference between the two's besides the color was how much skin Syndra had on display. Her creamy white legs were uncovered along with her ample amount of cleavage. To make matters worse, her gown was basically see through! After staring for an ungodly amount of time at Syndra's breasts, she did notice he nipples pressing against the fabric. "Something catch your eye Captain?" The Sovereign winked causing Irelia's lower regions to suddenly heat up.

"Yes. The fact that you have on no clothing. Please. Go get dressed." Personally Irelia wanted to yell at the woman for wearing something so indecent in someone else's home but she was bound by her word to keep her cool for the time being.

"Oh I am dressed. See my clothing?" She pointed at her body and flashed a grin that was bound to irritate Irelia. And it did. She let out a deep exhale in an attempt to calm herself.

"You are wearing the thinnest fabric possible! That is not clothing! It is cloth! The only real clothing you have on is your panties!" Irelia was on the verge of exploding. Even though it wasn't the biggest thing in the world, it annoyed her that Syndra was doing it during a diplomatic trip.

Syndra raised an eyebrow. "Panties?" Her voice echoed leaving Irelia in stunned silence. She narrowed her eyes as she continued to stare at the Sovereign.

"You're fucking with me aren't you?"

"Language!" Karma interjected.

"Of course I'm not. It's much more comfortable to sleep without them. And if you don't believe me..." she uncrossed her legs, giving Irelia a perfect angle to see up gown at her beautiful, pink pussy. "You can see for yourself." Irelia wanted to say something but kept tripping over her words from a mixture of embarrassment and anger. She could feel her own snatch tingle with every second she stared.

"What is wrong with you! What if someone came in and saw you like this you sl-" Before Irelia's temper could land her in hot water, Karma interrupted.

"While I do agree that you should have some sort of clothing underneath your nightgown, she does have no reason to wear anything since we finished our last meeting yesterday. We shouldn't be bothered by anyone today." A smug smile appeared on Syndra's face. One so cocky that it made Irelia want to punch her but for obvious reasons she didn't. "Now that I think about it, what was you reason for visiting Captain?"

"That's right. I came to tell you about a little sweets shop I visited yesterday. I was going to ask if you'd like to accompany me when I go back today." Karma gave her a warm smile without knowing the true reason as to why she was being invited.

"I'd love t-" Knocks at the door caused her to stop midway through her sentence. The three exchanged glances before Irelia gave Syndra a look that said I told you so. Syndra, in irritation, rolled her eyes before crossing her legs to cover her plump snatch. Karma quickly undid the locks and pulled the handle back to open the door.

Outside in the hallway stood a large knight. He was clad head to toe in metal armor and his sword was firmly strapped to his waist. "Dutchess Karma. King Jarvan the Third requests an audience with you immediately. I humbly apologize for the inconvenience." He said as he knelt down and bowed his head.

"There is no problem. Return to him and tell him I will be arriving shortly."

"Yes Ma'am!" He saluted before marching down the hallway. Karma turned to Irelia with a slightly disappointed face.

"Well it seems I will not be able to go with you but by all means don't let that stop you." Irelia nodded as she watched Karma move to her bag. She bent over and rustled around in the inside in a search for her traditional clothing. Her gown started to slide up, revealing her legs before going up and over her juicy, chocolate ass. Both Irelia and Syndra couldn't take their eyes away from the jiggling rear laid out in front of them. The way it wobbled and the meat rippled was just so deliciously tantalizing. Finally she picked herself up with her clothing beautifully folded over her forearm.

"Well I assume you two will need to use the shower before your trip so I shall uses the main bath." She smiled before walking to the door.

"Wait! Two!?" She yelled. "I am not taking her!" She stomped as she pointed at Syndra.

"It was only a implication Captain, no need to get up in arms. If you would like go alone the by all means." She said calmly before walking out the door.

"Well I'm sure you don't mind me tagging along. I need some sun anyway."

"You insufferable..." She stopped herself, realizing that Morgana was fine with Karma _or_ Syndra. "Fine. You can come with me." Syndra was a bit taken aback by how easily Irelia agreed to bring her along. She raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" The echo in her voice grew slightly quieter. Irelia only nodded in acknowledgement. "Did you hit you head or something?" The dark mage asked with genuine intrigue.

"Of course not." She took a second to think about all the times they had clashed on the rift. The two had always butted head, said some things and did some things to each other but they were generally harmless. "You know I don't hate you. I hate what you stand for. Your personality does anger me as well but that's besides the point."

"Oh." Syndra was speechless. No witty retort, no insult, no nothing. "Well I'll take a shower and we can leave once I have finished." Irelia nodded once more before laying her back against the wall. Syndra said nothing as she floated into the small bathroom. A small purple ball wrapped itself around the doorknob and pulled it shut behind her. Irelia let out a deep breath before sliding down the wall. Her hands slipped into her blue tights. She gently brushed a finger against her quivering pussy, causing a small, quiet moan to escape from her lips.

"I'm so wet. Fucking Morgana. There's no way this isn't her doing."

* * *

Morgana pulled Demetrius' cock out of her mouth. She flicked her tongue against the underside of his tip before a shiver ran down her spine. She let out a small sneeze before looking around. "Who's talking about me?"

* * *

Irelia sunk the tip of her index finger into her cunt and slowly began to slide it in and out. She bit her bottom lip to prevent any more moans from bursting from her lips. "It's Syndra's fault too. Her showing off her beautiful body. How I'd love fuck that." She whispered as she slipped a second finger inside. Her walls convulsed around her fingers. She tried to slip them in further but couldn't get them to reach as deep as Morgana's employee had managed to go. What was his name again? David? Dave? Demetrius! That's what it was.

* * *

Demetrius' limp body shivered before sneezing, startling Morgana who went completely still. She stared at him, ensuring he was still sleep before going back to sucking him off.

* * *

"Oh fuck, this is too good!" She pulled both of her fingers out in one swift movement. She immediately started to furiously rub her gushing lips. Her hips bucked against her hand. She could feel an orgasm building far quicker than she had anticipated. "Fuck! Fuck! Not yet!" She slowly began to slow her hand using all the will power she could muster. Her hand moved to her clit and began to slowly tease it. Her eyes closed as she let images of the previous nights escapades guide her hands in an attempt to raise her masturbating pleasure to ungodly new heights.

Unknown to her, Syndra was also feeling a bit on the lustful side. The hot water soaked her unblemished skin and traveled down her curvy body. Her head swam with uncertain lustfulness. She stared absentmindedly at the glass door that prevented water from spilling onto the floor. The combination of Karma's ass jiggling, Irelia staring at her cunt and a dry period she's been going through was more than enough to make her horny. However, the thing that pushed her over the edge was Irelia saying that she didn't hate her. While it may seem stupid, Syndra had known only hate all her life. Someone saying they didn't hate her was like being told she was loved. It made her feel... warm inside.

She hadn't even noticed that she had begun fingering herself. She shivered in delight as one of her fingers snaked it's way inside of her drenched cavern. Her other hand made it's way to her supple breasts. Her hands lightly groped the tit while her fingers placed with her slowly hardening nipples. "Ngh. Maybe I should just go all the way." A purple ball exploded into existence in a puff of purple smoke. Syndra shakily commanded the ball to move which it did, albeit very slowly due to its commander's lack of concentration. The ball molded itself from a sphere into a shape similar to a cucumber. It hovered to glass and attached itself which caused its purple shape to wobble a bit.

She grabbed one of her toned ass cheeks and spread herself wide, giving the makeshift dildo a straight shot into her drooling snatch. She backed up, slowly letting the dildo fill up her wet cavern. She bit her lip hard enough draw blood. Tiny droplets fell to the floor only to be washed away in mere seconds. Syndra continued to keep moving until her cunt had swallowed the entire dildo. She let out a loud moan which was just barely concealed by the crashing water. Her ass lightly pressed against the cold, foggy glass. She pulled back slowly, before slamming her ass against the glass once more.

She felt her hips move on their own, forcing her to bury the orb into herself. "Oh fuck!" She moaned out. She could feel her legs weakening. The glass shook violently with every smack of her large ass. The glass threatened to shatter from her thunderous blows yet she did not notice. "Maybe I can..." She whispered as she tried to change the angle of her orb. The electric pleasure running through her body caused another lapse in concentration. The orb reacted violently. It pushed off the glass and arched upwards. The resulting change in direction rubbed the end of it against her walls before roughly slamming into her womb. Her eyes rolled back into her head as her lips let out a silent cry of of ecstasy. She shuddered for a few fleeting seconds, but those seconds felt as if it was the best orgasm of all time. Her legs felt as if they were jelly, causing her to fall forward. The ball slid out of her pussy without any resistance. It lingered for a few seconds, still coated in Syndra's juices before fading out of existence. The Dark Mage collapsed onto her knees, her ass still raised high in the air and her content pussy still drooling onto the porcelain floor of the tub. "Perhaps I've spent a bit too long in here. She sighed.

* * *

Irelia was fully engrossed in pleasuring herself. She had slipped both hands into her tights, one for her swollen clit and the other for her drenched snatch. Tiny flickers of thoughts swam through her mind. Was it truly the encounter with the fallen angel that brought her to this? Maybe it was a side effect of the aphrodisiac? Perhaps she was just a closeted slut. The questions lives were quickly snuffed out and replaced by empty thoughts of pleasure. "Fuck I'm close!" She squealed. It was obvious no matter how slow she continued to touch herself she would reach a powerful climax in no time.

The doorknob began to jiggle which managed to snap Irelia out of her trance. "Wait, when did the water stop!" She nearly yelled. She tried to get to her feet but her body refused to move. It was far too focused on cumming to be bothered with Irelia's commands.

The door swung open, releasing billows of steam that hadn't settled. Syndra floated out donning her purple armor she was known for. "Well Captain I assume you are ready?" She turned her head and her gaze fell upon the whimpering mess of a woman. Her eyes followed Irelia's arms from her shoulders to her crotch and quickly figured out what was going on. "Oh..."

"I can't stop! Look away!" She pathetically cried.

"How could I look away from something so...sexy." She hadn't even realized the words she was saying until they were already out in the open.

"Ngh.. Sexy?!" Irelia lost it. She slid off the wall and let her back touch the floor. She raised her hips high in the air, causing the sticky juices that already soaked her clothing to drench her ass.

"Let's get a better look shall we." She reached underneath her dress and pushed her own purple panties to the side. Another dildo shaped purple orb appeared in her hand which she immediately shoved into her sensitive pussy. She tried her best to match Irelia's pace and once reaching it, felt her body shiver in anticipation at a fast approaching orgasm. A dark purple aura formed around Irelia's crotch. A huge tear formed in the fabric, exposing her plump pussy and finally allowing her liquid excitement to pour onto the floor.

"I'm cumming!" Irelia's hips shivered as she felt herself on the cusp of bursting. She dug her fingers as deep as she possibly could in a desperate bid to finish herself off

"No!" Syndra's voice boomed. Irelia's hands were forcibly pulled away from her needy cunt, leaving her closer to an orgasm then she had ever been. Even the slightest breath onto her quivering lips would have been enough to set her off. "You aren't cumming without me!" She yelled as she fucked herself with the orb.

"No Syndra! Please! I'm so close. Too close!" She began to hump at the air, hoping that the cool air would be enough to make her cum.

"Don't worry Irelia. I'm getting there! She said as she squatted down. Her hand was a blur as she pumped the orb in and out of her cunt. Even the slightest movements caused her juices to spill onto the floor underneath her. Even with Irelia's currently fractured state of mind, she noticed that Syndra for once had called her by name. "Fuck! This is it!" She picked herself off the ground and waddled toward Irelia with her purple orb still buried deep in her cunt. Syndra grabbed the underside of Irelia's chin before pressing her lips against hers. The orb in her cunt vanished, allowing her to press Irelia's wet cavern against her own. Their tongues twirled and danced inside of each others mouths while pussies rubbed against each other. Their juices mixed with each others and spilled onto the floor, creating a small puddle underneath Irelia's fat, wet ass.

"Oh fuck. I'm gonna...!" Irelia cried as she broke away from the kiss.

"Me too!" Syndra squealed, her voice no longer carrying a fear inspiring echo. It instead sounded...normal. Perhaps even beautiful. She threw her head backwards as the two woman exploded in each others grasps, their collective juices splattering all over the place. Syndra continued to rub herself against Irelia in an attempt to drag out her orgasm as long as she could.

"Fuck...don't stop!"

"Don't worry. I don't plan on it." She could feel her hard nipples rubbing against her armor with every subtle hump. "I hope you don't plan on telling anyone about this. Otherwise I'll disassemble your molecules and scatter them across Runeterra." She growled, emphasizing her point with a vicious hump which caused the two to moan.

"I won't be able to promise I can't. Especially when I know someone who can fuck you better than I can." Syndra tilted her head slightly which allowed Irelia to see a glint of intrigue in her eye.

"Who?"

"Get dressed and we'll go find out. I'll fill you in on the way."

* * *

Morgana bobbed her head up and down on Demetrius' swollen shaft. She felt it slither down her throat every time she moved her head. One of her small hands stoked close to the base while the other played with her employee's full balls. She relished in the feeling of his hot meat pulsing in her mouth with every pump. Every pump caused a small bit of his salty precum line her tastebuds.

Demetrius' eyes twitched. He mumbled something incoherently before letting out a long yawn. His eyes slowly fluttered open. His vision was blurry and his mind was foggy. All he could feel was something warm on his crotch. He looked down and his eyes met with Morgana's. He could see his cock buried deep in her mouth which caused him to pause. His body started to wake up and the feeling of her perfect blowjob began to catch up with him. "Morg?!" His chest tightened and his left eye tightly shut.

Morgana pulled Demetrius' throbbing erection out of her mouth and rapidly stroked the shaft. An innocent smile formed on her face. "Yes sweetie?" She could hear his breathing become heavy as his mind fully realized just how close his body was to an orgasm. She kept his tip a few inches away from her face so she could still feel the warmth it was emanating.

"I'm gonna...gonna..." He tried his hardest to get the last word out but just couldn't. Morgana's tongue caressed her lips as if she was savoring a meal though the innocent smile never left her lips.

"I'm sorry sweetie but I can't hear you unless you speak up." Morgana's pumps sped up once again, ensuring that he wouldn't be able to speak another word. The loud fapping filled the room much to Morgana's liking. She said as she moved one of her hands to the button on her chest. With one hard tug, the buttons exploded off and her massive melons bounced free. "Can you repeat yourself?" She winked at her struggling employee. She cupped one of her large tits as she felt him writhe around in her hands.

"Cumming!" His breath hitched as he felt his balls tighten. Morgana quickly pointed his cock down at her chest and smiled as it swelled in her grip. His cock exploded, shooting creamy, hot cum all over her large knockers. She let out a moan as the white liquid warmed her to the very core. Demetrius' bucked into her hands in an attempt to drain the last of his dick milk onto her.

"That's it. Let it all out Dmitri." She slowed her hands movements and replaced her furious pumps with long, deep strokes. He weakly moaned, his orgasm died down and the last of his cum dribbled onto her large mounds. She let go of his member, causing it to droop down. "Soft already? Jeez, you are suppose to be young and full of energy." She playfully pouted which made Demetrius smile. He opened his mouth to retort but the sounds of the door's bells ringing stopped him dead in his tracks. "Oh? Customers at this hour?" She snapped her fingers, causing the cum to float up and off of her tits. The buttons redid themselves and tightly bound her knockers in the fabric once more. She grabbed a tiny flask and held it underneath the airborne sperm and let it spill inside.

"What are you gonna do with that?"

"Potions of course." She set the flask on the counter and made her way to front of the shop. Just past the counter was the Dark Sovereign Syndra and Captain Irelia. A smile formed on her face as a few more pieces to a puzzle had just shown up. "Ah, Captain. Sovereign What can I do for you?" The two looked at each other before looking back Morgana.

"I will take more of those oatmeal creampies." Morgana nodded before turning in the directions of the kitchen.

"A plate of oatmeal creampies!" She yelled before turning back. "And for you Sovereign?"

"What can you recommend cow tits?" A large vein visibly formed in her forehead. She had to do this now of all times?

"What did you say bitch? I couldn't quite here you. Trying taking all those balls out you ass before speaking again."

"I suggest you watch your tongue unless you want to be obliterated along with your shop."

"Go ahead and try. I'll ensure you are swimming the darkest river in hell before you can even raise a finger."The two angrily stared at each other for a couple seconds before Irelia stood in the middle of the two.

"How about we calm down for a brief second and go back to ordering food. Maybe even save it for the Rift. "

"Hmph!" The two simultaneously said before turning away from each other. Morgana's large breast jiggled slightly, catching Irelia's attention and distracting her and reminding her of what she had told Syndra. Maybe she could get Demetrius out here quicker if they ordered something that wouldn't take too long.

"Oh! Don't you sell Ionian style sugar cookies here?" Syndra quickly turned around, her eyes wide in disbelief at what she had just heard.

"Wait...you sell...Ionian sugar cookies? Like...actual Ionian sugar cookies?" Her voice was meek and the echo was no longer there. Her voice was smooth and beautiful and carried the weight of her emotions.

"Of course bitc- I mean Sovereign. In fact we already have a batch made." Morgana forced a smile to appear on her face along with a strained laugh. Unsurprisingly another spasming vein appeared on the side of her head. Irelia laughed nervously as she realized she may have helped break the tension.

"I'll take those..." Syndra whispered. She covered a large grin that had appeared on her face and quickly forced her body to settle down. She _loved_ Ionian sugar cookies. They were here favorite things as a kid! It had been so long since she had one that she had forgotten the taste.

"I'll get right on it." Morgana beautifully bowed, before walking slowly into the kitchen. "Take a seat wherever." She yelled from the other room. Irelia nodded to Syndra before walking to the same table she had sat at the night prior. Syndra floated after her, mumbling something while hands soft grazed her cheeks. Irelia leaned forward, her ears twitching slightly as Syndra's whispers just barely made it to her eardrums.

"Ionian sugar cookies! Here of all places! It's been so long. I wonder if they'll be just as good! They have to be right? I can't wait! I can't wait!" It was one of the few times the Sovereign showed her true nature or at least what Irelia guess was her true nature. Just a kid angry at the world that doesn't understand her.

"Syndra, you make want to actually sit down." The Sovereign snapped out of her own little world and looked around before quickly taking a seat.

"How much of that did you hear!?" She snarled.

"Basically all of it. I'm glad you enjoy sugar cookies as much as you do. It's cute." Syndra blushed profusely. She wasn't used to compliments. She was received insults for most of her life leaving her unsure how to react.

"C-c-c-c-cute!?" She stammered.

"Mhm. Cute." Irelia said again, not entirely grasping the situation she was putting Syndra in. Before Syndra could butcher any more words, Morgana appeared from the kitchen carrying a plate with Demetrius closely behind with his own plate. Syndra stared at the dark skin man. He fit Irelia's description but she needed to be sure. The two employees placed the plates on table. Syndra squealed at the sight of the creamy white cookies, shocking everyone at the table.

"Someone's...enthusiastic." Morgana said, unsure if this was the same woman that had always clashed with her on and off of the Rift. Syndra didn't reply with a snarky remark or insult, instead she grabbed a cookie off the plate and bit it in half.

"MMMMMM!" She squealed again. She savored every bite til the very end and swallowed her half. "So goood!" Her reaction proved Irelia was right. She was just like a young, angry kid. But once she got something she wanted, her happiness would outshine any darkness within her.

"Huh. Not what I was expecting today." Morgana flatly stated. "But I'm glad I got to witness it."

"These are amazing. I must give credit where credit is due. Good job Morgana."

"I didn't make these."

"Hm?" Syndra said as if she didn't hear her.

"I did not make the cookies."

"Then who did?" Morgana pointed to Demetrius who meekly smiled in response.

"Oh. And who are you supposed to be." Syndra's finger curled upwards and a dark purple aura began to swirl around Demetrius. Morgana clapped twice, causing the energy to disperse and her Black Shield to encompass Demetrius. "Tch. Always getting the way."

"I must inform you if you harm my employee I will have to kill you."

"And what does he mean to you? Last time I checked, you couldn't stand to be in the presence of mere mortals. Now here you are protecting one."

"Demetrius has managed to satisfy me greatly. Much more so than any other male I've met in my time on this world."

"Oh, so he fucks well. All the confirmation I need." She curled her index finger once more, this time the strength was increased tenfold and launched Demetrius into the air before dropping him on the table. Morgana's eyes widened in disbelief and anger

"WHAT DID I SAY YOU BITCH!" Morgana roared. Volatile energy swirled around her. "I'LL TEAR YOU TO SHREDS!" Irelia appeared behind Morgana and quickly slipped her hands into the fabric clothing her. Her left hand took hold of Morgana's large breast while her right hand snaked it's way down her dress and to her pussy. She slipped three fingers inside of her and quickly pistoned them in and out of her tight cavern. "W-wait...Irelia. Ah...Not there!" She moaned as one of her fingers pressed against her walls.

"Oh I see, someone likes to be filled without being stretched." Her hand pinch her nipple, causing Morgana to let out a moan and the energy to dissipate around her. I mean, you're already so wet. You _must_ be enjoying this!" Morgana wanted to say no, but her mewls had already answered the question. "So did you forget to warn me about any side effects of your aphrodisiac?" Morgana shook her head side to side. Irelia sighed, realizing that her unburied desires were her own fault.

On the other end of the the table, Syndra kept Demetrius down using her powerful magic. He struggled for a second before realizing it was futile. "Good you stopped struggling. Now..." She forcibly turned his head with her magic. "Let's see if Irelia was right."

"Right about what?" His voice was racked with fear.

"How good you fuck sweetie." She smiled innocently, not realizing just how similar she and Morgana really were. She placed her knees on the table and pulled herself on top of it. She stopped for a moment and looked down at something Demetrius couldn't quite see at the angle he was at. "I should keep these safe." He watch as the plate of cookies hover from the table they were on to the another. "Now then. Shall we get down to business?" She pulled down her purple miniskirt and pushed her panties to the side. She glided a finger across her wet pussy lips. She held the finger in question above him. "See that. Already wet with anticipation. Open up."

"W-wha..."

"I said open up. If you want to get out of this alive I suggest you please me. I don't think Morgana is going to save you in this situation." She looked over her shoulder to see Morgana no longer resisting Irelia's touch, instead melting into in. Irelia had already removed Morgana's clothing barring her purple panties. "Huh. Those are the same ones I wear. Weird." She could see Morgana's panties were soaked with her liquid excitement and knew that it was only a matter of time before Morgana became more focused on sex than Demetrius. "So. Open. Wide." He hesitantly opened his mouth. Syndra nodded in approval before tilting her finger slightly. A strand of her juices stretched down and entered Demetrius' mouth. It smeared against his taste buds, providing him a somewhat fruity taste. Perhaps it had something to do with magic. "Well...how does it taste?"

"Good."

"You will say good, Mistress." Demetrius swallowed loudly. It had only been a few minutes and she was already asserting her dominance over him like he was some toy.

"Good Mistress." She smiled.

"Very good. Now onto you next task." She crawled forward and placed her knees on each side of her head. She hovered over him, her wet pussy dripped down onto his face with every passing second though he couldn't complain with the view he had. Surprisingly the carpet did match the drapes. "Do try your best to satisfy me or there will be grave consequences."

"Yes." Syndra stared at him angrily, waiting for him to continue. "...Mistress." He could feel sweat dribbling down his forehead.

"Good. Begin." She let herself drop down to his face without any real warning. Though she wanted him to do all the work, she was far too horny to wait. She slowly rubbed her pussy against his face, leaving streak of juices spanning from his chin to his forehead. Demetrius' carefully lapped at her snatch. Gently, he brushed against her lower lips which caused the mage to groan with approval. "That's it. Nice and slow." His tongue made its way into her cunt which finally got a reaction out of Syndra. She let out a light moan, and her hips went completely still.

He lifted his head slightly and got as close to her pussy as possible. His lips pressed against her nethers and he began to gently began to suck on her pussy lips. "Oh! You ...ahn...have some...ah...potential!" She was just now beginning to grasp just how horny she really was. Her hands traveled into her armor and slowly began to grope her small tits. She looked over her shoulder hoping to sneak a few more peeks at Irelia and Morgana but instead found a bulge in her new slave's pants. She was taken aback by the size of the bulge but quickly regained her composure. "I wasn't expecting you to be so...well equipped." She stared at it for a bit longer then she had anticipated. "Well. I guess you deserve some sort of reward." She unzipped his pants and released the beast held within. She began pump as if there was no tomorrow.

Demetrius was expecting her to start slow and work her way up but at this rate he knew wouldn't last too long. He tried to match her by doing what he could. He prodded her insides with his tongue but couldn't quite go as far as he thought he would be able to because of the angle Syndra's snatch was at. His tongue brushed up against a crevice in her inner walls. The mage's body tensed up and she let out a long moan. Her hand squeezed the base of Demetrius' cock, forcing the blood upwards to the tip. It throbbed intensely as it's climax began to bubble at the surface.

Syndra felt the vibrations of him saying something and lifted her ass off of his face. The light reflected off the juices that lined his face. It looked as if someone had dipped only his face in a bucket of water. "You better not have interrupted me to complain or else!" She hissed

"No! You are just squeezing and stroking _really_ hard!"

"And what? Are you about to cum or something?" She joked. She looked at his penis and noticed the multiple veins outlining it and the constant throbbing she felt in her hand. "Oh. You are." She looked back down at him and smiled. "Don't worry my pet. I have just thing for this." For some reason, Demetrius did not like the tone she had used. He really hoped Morgana would come to his aid like usual but judging by the moans coming from the side of the table, he was fucked.

Just barely out of his sight was the intense makeout session between Irelia and Morgana. The fallen angel's mental fortitude had finally cracked and she had given in to the pleasure Irelia could give her. She had discarded her panties, leaving her body completely exposed to the elements. The two explored each others bodies. Morgana slowly caressed Irelia's large ass while Irelia played with her juicy pussy. "How about you get me out of this armor so we can really start this show."

"If you insist." She growled. A set of dark tendril erupted from her finger tips. They quickly consumed Irelia for a few second before pulling back and revealing her naked form.

"The hell did you..." Irelia's question was interrupted by Morgana smashing her lips in Irelia's. The force was enough to cause the two to stumble back and fall onto the floor. Irelia landed with her legs spread wide, with one of her thighs rubbing against Morgana's plump pussy while the angels thick thighs rubbed against the dancer's wet snatch. Irelia's hand dug into Morgana's meaty breast. She just couldn't get enough of the feeling of them in her hand. Her leg slid up and down against Morgana's snatch, causing her juices to trickle down her leg. The two pulled away from each other and stared lustfully into each others eyes. "So do you still have that dildo?"

"I can't wait long enough to go get it. Let more use you mouth a bit longer and we can do this the old fashioned way." She pressed her lips against Irelia's once again and humped against her leg. The two were far too distracted to notice what Syndra was doing to Demetrius. She held one of her purple spheres in her hand which morphed and changed into a small ring.

"Perfect." She whispered. She placed the ring on top of the large tip and slowly slid it down the precum covered shaft.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see." She placed it at the base before grabbing his shaft and quickly stroking it. She wanted to get him to an orgasm as fast as possible and there were a couple ways to do that. But none were as efficient as a blowjob. "Thank me for what I'm about to do." Deciding it was better not to piss her of while she was holding his cock, he obliged.

"Thank you mistress!" He yelled. She leaned forward, placing her lips against the tip and swirling her tongue around it. Once properly wet, she engulfed the entire thing with her mouth. Her lips pressed against her hand which continued to stroke him. She pulled back, almost letting the entire thing go before plunging back down. "I'm still close! I'm gonna cum!" He yelled. She continued to suck him off as if she couldn't hear his warning. Over and over she bobbed up and down on his volatile shaft and pushing him to his limit. "I'm.." She pulled his cock out her mouth and licked her lips.

"No you aren't." The purple ring tightly squeezed the base of his cock, causing him cry out in pain as his cum was locked inside of his balls.

"What are you doing!" He yelled at her. Syndra's devious smile only widened.

"You didn't think you would cum first did you?" The Syndra's purple aura surrounded the two lifted them off the table. They hovered for a few seconds before being gently placed on the floor. She sat on his lap and started to grind against him. Her soft butt pushed against his cock everytime she slid backwards. Demetrius squirmed and moaned much too Syndra's amusement. She grabbed his shaft and lined it up with her sopping wet entrance. "Consider my present to you incentive. You make me cum and you get to cum. Good luck."

"Wait. Don't!" But it was too late. She had already started to lower herself cock. She forced herself down in one quick movement, spearing herself and causing Demetrius to groan in both pain and pleasure.

"So big! I love it! The real thing is so much better than anything I could create!" Syndra raised her hips until only the tip was left inside of her tight walls. She loved the face of anguish Demetrius was making. So much so that she slammed her ass down against his pelvis as hard as she could just so she could see it again. The tip slammed against her womb and filled her up quite nicely. She let out a loud moan and her juices seemed to gush onto Demetrius' pelvis. He could feel his balls tighten but no release ever followed. It was a hell he couldn't escape. His balls ached as they churned and swelled with creamy white cum. In combination with the pleasure of Syndra's tight wet hole trying to milk him for everything he had made it impossible for him to stay silent. His moans, grunts and groans were both loud and plentiful and only overshadowed by Morgana's.

The angel had switched positions and spread her legs wide. Irelia slid herself forward and pressed her pussy against Morgana's. The two grabbed reach others legs and began to grind against each other. "Oh my god this feels great!" Irelia cried. Morgana moaned in agreement. Her freshly shaven wet pussy rubbing against Irelia's slightly hairy pussy felt amazing. She could feel the puddle of the mixed juices growing underneath her ass. She circled her hips and rubbed every part of her snatch against Irelia's. Irelia rocked back against Morgana, causing her large breast to bounce.

Morgana's half lidded eyes we an indication of what was going to cum, both figuratively and oh so literally. "I'm guessing your about to...ha...cum?" She said while feeling her own orgasm welling. Morgana looked down as a red tint started to form on her face. She hated to admit it but Irelia was really fucking her senseless. "No response. Well mmm, let's see if I can't get one out." She devilishly licked her lips and leaned forward. She pushed Morgana's legs sideways and pulled her closer so that their nipples met. Her new found stimulation from Morgana's clit lightly nudging her own clit sent tiny bolts of pleasure throughout her entire body but it didn't stop her from soldiering on. She grabbed Morgana's hips, forcing the angel to pick up speed with each thrust. She threw her head back, her lavish purple hair flowing as she finally screamed out.

"FINE! I'M GONNA CUM DAMNIT! MAKE ME CUM!" She screamed.

"That's good. But we can't cum yet." She smiled as she pushed back the angel. She pulled her slick snatch away from Morgana's leaving both on a knife's edge of an orgasm. Morgana felt the heat in her core dwindle with every second that passed by of Irelia not grinding against her.

"W-why'd you stop!? I was...I was..." She mumbled as she watched the string of cum connecting them slowly dissipate.

"Because I'd rather use someone as a toy to cum. Especially if that person is doing the same to someone you know." She quickly tilted her head towards the other side of the table, causing Morgana to look in the direction of Syndra.

The dark mage was frantically bouncing on Demetrius was clearly in a large amount of pain from being denied his orgasm. "Fuck! Use your hips more. Really thrust into me!" Syndra demeaned. His hips began to move on their own much to his dismay. He wasn't sure if it was her magic doing it or if it was his body desperately craving an orgasm that it would never get but all it did was cause his balls to strain to contain the massive load building up. "Just like that! Just like that!" She moaned out. Syndra closed her eyes and opened her mouth to let out another moan but felt something grab at the sides of her head.

Her eyes widened as she came face to snatch with Morgan's drooling cunt. "What are you doing! Get your cunt out of my MPHHH!" Morgana thrusted forward and forced Syndra's mouth against her pussy.

"Let's put this annoying mouth to good use. I need to cum so badly so help me out with that okay?" She humped her face over and over until she felt Syndra's tongue rub against her hole. "MMM! That's good sovereign!" A shadow loomed over Demetrius causing him to look up. Irelia crouched above him, her wet pussy constantly drooling onto the stubble that lined his chin.

"Morgana isn't the only one who needs to cum. So if you could..." He didn't wait for an answer, he instead lifted his head as high as he could. His tongue slid inside of her wet pussy with ease and bumped against her inner walls. "Yes! That's so good!" She screamed. She leaned forward and placed her hands on the ground for leverage before forcibly grinding into Demetrius' face. "Oh fuck Demetrius! I think I'm gonna..."

"Me too!" Morgana chime in. "I'm about to..."

"CUM!" Their muscles tightened and their limbs twitched violently. The two screamed as a torrent of juices exploded from both of their juicy entrances and coating their respective partners faces. Demetrius willingly opened his mouth to catch as much of her cum as possible while Syndra did the exact opposite and tried to turn away to keep her face dry.

"God damn it Morgana! Stop...gah...cumming!" Morgana only responded with a moan as Syndra's lips sent vibrations through her body. It quickly became too much for her, causing her arms to give out, freeing Syndra's head from her vice like grip before toppling onto her ass. Irelia's body followed suit, spasming before falling forward onto her face with her ass jiggling high in the air.

Syndra angrily wiped her face off. She sneered at Morgana before turning back to Demetrius. "I swear..." She angrily mumbled. "Once I'm done with you I'm going to utterly destroy her." She leaned forwards and traced a circle around his chest. "Aren't you excited?" Her hand moved his painfully swollen balls and squeezed them. His eyes widened and his mouth opened to let out a cry of pain yet nothing came for he had no voice left to give. "Don't worry. You'll get to cum. Once I do." She laughed loudly, obscuring the shuffling noises behind her. She had been so focused on him that she hadn't even noticed Irelia move to her side.

"Perhaps we could be of assistance?" Irelia cooed in the Sovereign's ear causing her to jump in surprise.

"I do have to help out my employees whenever they are in trouble." Morgana whispered in her other ear. The two grabbed each of Syndra's tits, causing a moan to pass through her lips. They leaned forward and wrapped their lips around both of her nipples. Syndra let out a shriek of ecstasy, prompting them to continue. Their hands found their way to her clit and began to prod, rub and massage it every way possible.

"Stop! It's too much for me!" Syndra cried. She writhed around in their grasp, her hips viciously bucking on Demetrius cock in her desperate bid for escape. He felt the magic keeping him down weaken ever so slightly but just enough for him to break free.

"Level 18 cleanse!" The purple aura shattered around him, bringing the attention back to Demetrius. He could still feel the ring keeping him from cumming meaning it was far too powerful of magic to be destroyed. The only way to get rid of it would to be to disrupt her focus.

Morgana and Irelia looked at each other before nodding. They shifted positions, sticking their asses out towards Demetrius while continuing to suckle on Syndra's creamy breast. Morgana pulled of her nipple and turned towards Demetrius."Don't worry Dmitri, we'll make her cum together. But in exchange you help us cum again okay?" He nodded quickly and without hesitation.

He quizzically raised his arms. Once he was sure he still had his basic motor functions, he stuck two fingers into both pussies laid out for him causing both of them to tense up. He started to buck his hips with all his might despite the fact of how much it hurt. His fingers became a blur as they pumped in and out of the women's wet pussies.

"Wait! Slow down! Fuck! You're gonna break me in half!" Syndra moaned. Saliva rolled down her lips and the rings power began to waver. She was close. Judging by the throbbing walls of both Morgana's and Irelia's cunts, they were close as well. They rocked back into his hands, spearing themselves with every violent jerk. "Oh God. I'm gonna cum!" He could feel her pussy violently convulsing as she got closer and closer. "I'm gonna cum so hard! I'm cumming! She finally screamed. Her eyes rolled back into her head from the shear power of her orgasm.

Her pussy tightly clamped down on his shaft as her juices erupted onto his pelvis. The purple ring suddenly vanish. The cum contained within his balls was finally forced upwards towards the tip. His body twitched violently and his hips arched, lifting the climaxing Syndra off the ground. Cum flooded into Syndra's womb, quickly filling her to the brim. She let out a moan as her stomach began to slightly swell from the amount of baby batter being pumped into her. Morgana and Irelia continued suck on her tits, the seals their lips were creating only grew tighter as they both approached their second orgasm.

Irelia was the first to give in, removing her lips from Syndra's nipple. "Fuck I can't take it!" She fell to the floor and began to violently rub at her pussy. Morgana was content with his finger. Her hand left Syndra's clit and grabbed Demetrius' hand. She forced him to move at a pace she decided. His fingers drilling her sensitive pussy quickly became too much for her. She bit her lips and shook violently as her silent orgasm racked her body. Irelia's was the polar opposite. She let out a loud moan as her pussy squirted onto the floor and all over Demetrius' arm. The two cunts released his fingers, causing his arms to fall limply to the floor.

Meanwhile Syndra's lower half had gone completely numb. Her insides had been brutally stirred up, her nipples hurt, her clit was swollen and abused and to top it all of the dick she was riding hadn't stopped filling her. Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to restrain someone so affiliated with black magic.

She rubbed rapidly inflating belly. "Just how much do you have left in those balls!?" The dark mage strained out. "You've already pumped so much into me!" Demetrius grabbed her hips and slowly lifted her off of his cock signaling he was indeed done. Cum exploded from her pussy creating a massive puddle on the floor which only continued to grow. She pushed herself of of his pelvis and immediately placed her back against the wooden table. The cum in her belly violently sloshed around, causing her to groan in discomfort.

"Huh. Didn't think it was humanly possible to cum that much." Irelia said in disbelief.

"Well obviously it is!" Syndra snapped before turning as best she could towards Morgana. "What did you do to him?"

"A little potion I gave him had some teeny tiny side effects."

"Tiny!? What about this is tiny!?" She yelled and pointed at her stomach.

Morgana ignored Syndra and stretched her muscles before happily exhaling. "Its been so long since I've gotten to whore out like that." She said as she bent over. Demetrius watched her jiggling butt away side to side as she scooped the clear cum from where Irelia and Morgana were tribbing that lined the floor into a small glass vial.

"A long time? I guess a few minutes without fucking is hard for our little fallen angel." Syndra laughed.

"Says the one who looks like she's 6 months pregnant."

"Fuck off." Irelia and Demetrius looked at each other before breaking into fits of laughter. Morgana walked over to Syndra and shoveled the clear, sticky juices in between her legs into the vial. Her eyes traveled upwards to her stomach.

"This is gonna be a bit...well...uncomfortable." She lightly pressed Syndra's large belly causing cum to pour from her stretched slit. She dipped her fingers inside the goop and brought it to her lips. She swirled her tongue around the tips of her finger. "Not bad. You aren't that bad of a cum dumpster Sovereign." She scooped a large dollop of Demetrius' dick cream into vial and quickly stuck a cork inside to keep it from spilling. "And with a bit of unholy fire..." She placed a purple flame underneath the vial. It bubbled for a brief second before going from a milk white to pitch black. "Perfect!"

"What the hell did you just make?" Syndra questioned as she worked on emptying herself of cum.

"Liquid lust." She said with obvious enthusiasm. The three others in the room raised their respective eyebrows at the comment. "It's a base for most sexual potions. Aphrodisiacs, stamina potions, futanari potions, lactation potions, you name it. All of them require Liquid Lust. Its somewhat difficult to make. The cum of three women and one man, all released within 10 minutes of each other."

"So that's why you wanted Syndra!" Irelia yelled in realization.

"Glad to see you are finally putting it all together."

"Damn. We just handed her exactly what she wanted."

"I mean, it wasn't all bad after all." The two Ionians turned towards Demetrius who was holding white take out boxes in each hand. "You still get to take home the cookies." He smiled, causing a warm feeling to burn in the women's chest. He handed the first box to Irelia who happily accepted it before hovering the sugar cookie filled box in front of Syndra. She stared at it for a second before snatching it from Demetrius. Irelia loudly cleared her throat and stared at Syndra expectantly. The Dark Mage rolled her eyes in response but eventually gave in.

"Thank you." She choked out.

"No problem."

"Good to see everybody is all buddy buddy." She said as she drew a similar purple heart on Syndra similar to the one she had drawn on Irelia the night prior.

"What do you think you are doing!?"

"Preventing you from getting pregnant. Though I'm pretty sure you could already pass as a pregnant woman." Morgana snickered while Syndra angrily growled in response.

"Fine keep going." She reluctantly agreed.

"Already finished cutie."

"C-cutie!?" Her face turned bright red with embarrassment and the words that followed only seemed to clog her throat. Morgana smiled before waving it off.

"Just forget I said anything and get out of my store. I'm need to get my lack of ingredient situation figured out by the end of tomorrow. Milk, vanilla, eggs, flour, yeast, chocolate and that's not even close to all the stuff I need plus I need to restock ingredients for potions and GAH!" She suddenly yelled as she violently ruffled her long purple hair. "I have a lot on my plate okay?" Demetrius moved to her side and gently laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Well we will be out of you hair as soon as Syndra...you know...empties herself. Now that I think about it, don't you have a spell or something that can just empty her out?" Irelia said as she placed a hand on Syndra's belly.

"Sadly no. I do have a spell that will hide her stomach from prying eyes and Demetrius can teleport you home from there. You'll be able to...ahem...drain yourself from there." The two Ionians exchanged glanced before nodding. "Good. Give us a few minutes to get prepped."

* * *

After a few minutes the two returned. Morgana quickly mumbled the incantations and her eyes began to glow with a dark purple hue. Syndra's cum swollen belly vanished before their very eyes though she could still feel the sloshing of the dark skinned man's cum inside of her. "Will last you all of 24 hours. If you aren't empty by then it its your fault. Get them out of here Dmitri."

"On it!" He responded. "See you guys next time?" Irelia nodded while Syndra turned away from him with a grunt. "Level six teleport!" With a snap of his fingers, the two vanished. He chuckled to himself. "Still got it." Morgana slumped into the nearest chair, causing her bare ass to smack loudly against the wood. She let out a loud exhale which drew the attention of Demetrius.

"Fuck, I'm wiped out." He took a seat next to her and planted a kiss on her large boob.

"You're telling me. I can't feel anything below the belt besides pain." He still had a grin on his face which made her laugh.

"Well we could always do a few more rounds..."

"Please no." Morgana puffed her cheeks out in response.

"You're no fun. I guess we do have more important thing to think about. All those ingredients I mentioned can easily be ordered but the ones I personally need...well those can be a bit more difficult. Blood of the spider god, yordle hair, pure hellfire, milk from a healthy female and flowers from the Kumungu jungle just to name a few." She exhaled before letting out a dry laugh. "Oh how I hate ingredient runs."

"W-well I'm sure I can help!" She smiled and placed a hand on his chest.

"I'm sure you can, now go get cleaned up. You reek!" She pinched her nose and waved her hand around to emphasize her point. "Don't worry, I'll join you in the bath in a bit." He nodded before grabbing the dishes and walking into the back kitchen. Morgana sat on the edge of her seat listening intently. She heard the loud bangs of dishes clattering into the sink before she heard the sound drawn out squeak of her house door opening and closing. She listened for a couple more seconds before she could fully confirm that he had indeed followed her instructions. "Good. No need for him to get caught up in too dangerous of item hunting. Kumungu is off the list. He may be able to get somewhat close to Vilemaw if he can just get through Elise. There is also that hellfire statue in Noxus on the move currently. I think it is sill residing in that bar Riven works at. Perhaps I could call on that favor Tristana owes me and kill two birds with one stone. I could get Sona over here while I'm at it for some fresh milk." She picked herself up and wiped away the sweat accumulating on her brow. "I could really use a relaxing bath right about now." She said to herself as she started to walk towards the door to her home. It would be nice to finally spend time with Demtrius again.

* * *

 **Alright, third chapter down and an interesting crossroad for the story up ahead. But before I head back to drawing board and plan out the next chapter, I'm gonna reply to reviews.**

 **Lord Reyne**

 **No idea what that means but I'm glad you've said it.**

 **Trixie Treat**

 **Eventually I will get to Fiora and Vayne but currently I don't have them set in the current storyline.**

 **Silver566**

 **Yes.**

 **Camarox1**

 **You wanted more content, here is more content.**

 **derplolplayer**

 **I do love my assests. Glad you enjoy them as well.**

 **JDDSM**

 **I'm having a hard time choosing between doing a Sona lactation chapter or just continuously teasing it forever.**

 **Rickenbecker**

 **Glad you enjoy it!**

 **Eternal Violets**

 **I'm glad you enjoyed the past two chapters. I'll keep this story going as long as I can.**

 **WafleKouhai**

 **Gracias amigo!**


End file.
